Point à la ligne
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas censés se parler. Ils ne sont pas amis et s'ils se connaissent c'est parce qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même classe, point. Pourtant, ils ont entamés cette discussion et il va falloir la terminer. La terminer est reprendre leur vie respective, point à la ligne.
1. Première approche

**Bonjour !**

C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds sur ce fandom et j'ai le trac. J'ai le trac et en même temps, j'espère que vous allez bien m'accueillir! Cet écrit -_plus bas_\- est venu à partir d'une simple image de "_Boruto, le film_".  
A la base, je ne voulais rien en faire puis, je me suis dis..., pourquoi pas!? Et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce "pourquoi pas".  
Dans le doute, je m'excuse par avance.

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: - **

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto et je le remercie de tout cœur.

**Note: **Ces OS ne suivent pas le manga d'origine.

**Résumé: **Ils n'étaient pas censés se parler. Ils ne sont pas amis et s'ils se connaissent c'est parce qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même classe, point. Pourtant, ils ont entamés cette discussion et il va falloir la terminer. La terminer est reprendre sa vie, point à la ligne.

**J'espère une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Première Approche.**

* * *

**_ Dit, pourquoi tu fais ça !?**

**_ Faire quoi !?**

**_ Eh bien…, **_**ça**_**. Pourquoi !?**

**_ Oh…eh bien, pour qu'il me remarque je suppose. Il n'est jamais là.**

**_ Ton père est un homme occupé, c'est normal.**

**_ J'aurais aimé qu'il ne devienne jamais Hokage ! Au moins, il aurait pu m'apprendre des choses, s'occuper de moi et non pas se soucier des autres. Je le déteste !**

**_ …Tu peux le voir, toi… .**

Un moment de silence se fait. L'air est calme et les quelques oiseaux chantent encore derrière eux.  
Là, sur cette berge qui a autrefois accueillit leurs pères respectifs, un calme assourdissant se fait entendre.  
Du coin de l'œil, un iris bleu observe tandis que des orbes noirs fixent l'horizon.

**_ Tu sais où il se trouve !? …Ton père, tu sais où il est !? **

**_ Non mais, j'espère qu'il sera fier de moi quand il rentrera. … .  
**

**_ C'est pour ça que tu étudie, toujours ! Tu n'en n'as pas marre !? Ça tombe, tu fais tout ça pour rien. Tu devrais faire comme moi et lui montrer que tu existes. **

**_ Je ne suis pas comme toi, espèce de singe.**

**_ Qui est-ce que tu traites, prétentieuse ! Tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies pas d'amis. **

**_ …Ç****a ne sert quand même pas.**

Les bras croisés sur son torse, il boude de cette réplique qu'il sait fausse et maintenant, il hésite entre partir et rester.  
C'est la première fois qu'il a une conversation avec l'Uchiwa. La première fois, qu'elle ne disparait pas directement à son arrivé alors…, il ne sait pas.  
De son côté, la jeune fille, balance ses pieds en rythme et fixe l'horizon comme si rien ne la perturbait.  
Ce blond est bête –_elle le sait_\- et trouve cette conversation inutile, futile et sans intérêt.

**_ Tu sais que nos pères sont meilleurs amis !?**

**_ Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. …Mon père n'a jamais dit un mot gentil sur le tien. **

**_ En même temps, Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas connu pour être quelqu'un de gentil. On dit même qu'il tente encore de détruire le village surement parce que les Uchiwa sont comme ça. **

Une main frappe la joue de Bolt. Le regard noir, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre pincée, la jeune ébène est maintenant sur ses jambes et prête à recommencer son attaque.  
Son père, bien qu'il soit des tas de trucs, elle est sur d'une chose. Jamais…, jamais il n'attaquerait le village alors qu'elle s'y trouve. Et même s'il le faisait, à cet instant, elle est sûre qu'elle l'y aiderait !  
Tenant sa joue comme brûlé, le garçon –_lui_\- reste estomaqué de cette attaque.  
…Il sait que ses mots ont dépassés sa pensée et il en est désolé mais, il ne peut pas excuser Sarada de l'avoir frappé !

**_ Mon père est quelqu'un d'honnête et de droit et s'il ne veut pas revenir au village c'est à cause de personne comme toi ! Des personnes qui médisent et qui pensent tout savoir ! …Vous êtes tous des gens méprisable. Maman aurait dû le suivre, quand il lui avait demandé de partir. Je te déteste Boruto Uzumaki !**

Après un dernier regard sang, sans s'en rendre compte, l'ébène a activée son sharigan.  
Serrant les poings et traversant le ponton entouré d'une aura sombre, elle disparait rapidement et laisse le blondin seul avec ces dernières paroles.  
A l'instant, il a peut-être eu un peu peur –_mais seulement un peu_-. Jamais encore il n'avait vu les yeux si particuliers des Uchiwa et si ça l'a effrayé, c'était également fascinant.  
Laissant partir la noiraude qu'il avait osé approcher pour la première fois, il se dit que la conversation n'aurait pas pu être pire. …Il vient de s'en faire une ennemie.  
Décidant de rentrer chez lui, il planque ses mains dans les poches et traversant les grandes rues sans bruit, il étonne les quelques commerçants de sorti.

**.**

Le repas terminé et le bain prit, le jeune Uzumaki est assez heureux d'avoir pu diner avec son père.  
Rangeant la dernière assiette que sa mère lui donne, Bolt s'éloigne de la cuisine et semblant de rien, il se pose près de son paternel.  
L'observant un instant, celui-ci n'a pas été très bavard alors que généralement, il est un vrai moulin à parole. …Cette chose remarquée, Naruto essaie de lire en son fils mais, absolument rien ne lui vient.  
Il espère seulement qu'il ne lui en veut pas trop de ses absences répétées –_parce qu'il a beau les justifier, pour un enfant ça ne doit pas être facile, il le sait-._

**_ Bolt !? Quelque chose ne va pas mon garçon !?**

**_ On m'a dit qu'on me détestait. **

**_ Et qui t'as dit ça !?**

**_ Elle m'avait traité aussi donc, c'est de sa faute. On ne traite pas Bolt Uzumaki.**

**_ Tu es bien prétentieux mais bon, Chôchô va rapidement te pardonner si tu t'excuses.**

Tapotant la tête de son fils, celui-ci ne fait pas attention au sourire que lui offre son père. Non, il réfléchit encore au pourquoi de ces mots.  
Pensant la conversation terminée, Naruto décide de se lever mais, une question le surprend et le laisse un instant coi. …Jamais encore, Bolt ne lui avait posé des questions sur les Uchiwa.

**_ Est-ce que Sasuke Uchiwa est vraiment ton ami, papa !?**

**_ Mh. …Ouais, le meilleur, pourquoi !?**

**_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'il tente quelque chose sur le village !?**

**_ De quoi parles-tu !? …Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu.**

**_ Beaucoup pense que les Uchiwa sont des personnes mauvaises. Ils disent toujours qu'on doit se méfier d'eux pourtant, tu as dit un jour qu'on était tous une grande famille. Les vieux disent qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se reproduire et qu'ils devraient quitter le village. Ils disent qu'ils sont le mal en personne et qu'avec leurs yeux, ils vont de nouveau tenter de nous manipuler. **

Serrant la mâchoire et restant pensif, Naruto ne dit rien pendant un temps indéterminé.  
Ça le fout en rogne de savoir que les ancêtres pensent encore ainsi ! Qu'ils perçoivent le mal, là où il n'y en a pas.  
Et savoir que son fils pourrait croire de telles choses l'emmerdent énormément ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut pour ses enfants et pour la famille de Sasuke.

**_ Est-ce que tu crois ces absurdités !?**

**_ Non. …Mais, j'ai dit des choses méchantes à propos de son père tout à l'heure et sur elle. **

**_ Ils ne sont pas méchant tu sais, ils sont juste difficile à comprendre puisqu'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup mais, ils n'ont pas un mauvais fond. Sasuke…, S'suke voulait simplement rétablir l'honneur de sa famille –de son frère. Ils sont foncièrement bons à leur manière mais certaines personnes préfèrent croire des on-dit. …Tu t'es disputé avec la fille de S'suke !?**

**_ C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait et elle me déteste. **

**_ Fils, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose !?**

**_ Bien sûr, 'Pa ! **

**_ Même si elle te dit vouloir rester seule ne l'écoute pas. Elle a héritée du caractère glacial de son père apparemment et se croit forte. **

**_ Elle est forte, elle m'a pratiquement détruit la joue avec sa claque. **

Un rire se fait entendre –_ainsi qu'une moquerie_\- et se renfermant quelque peu sur lui-même, Bolt soupir d'exaspération. Son père se moque de lui et il n'aime pas.  
Normalement, en bon père qu'il est, il est censé sortir d'ici et le défendre. Il n'est pas censé se foutre de lui !

**_ Je reconnais bien là, la marque de fabrique des Uchiwa mais, …je t'ordonne de la défendre face aux mots que tu peux entendre de ces vieux croulants ! Je ne laisserais personne leur faire du mal plus longtemps ! Sasuke nous a aidé –m'a aidé à gagner la guerre et c'est la seule chose qui doit être retenue, d'accord !**

**_ …N'empêche que je déteste son caractère. Je ne l'aime pas. **

**_ En attendant, tu iras t'excuser. **

**_ Oui. … …'Pa, pourquoi son père n'est jamais là !?**

**_ Ah ça, c'est une autre histoire, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. En attendant, grimpe et va dormir, tu as école demain. **

**_ …Ouais. Bonne nuit 'Pa !**

Se levant de la véranda, le petit blondin s'en va d'un pied trainant tandis qu'il croise sa mère en chemin et lui faisant une bise de bonne nuit, Bolt grimpe et laisse ses parents seuls.  
En pyjama et étalé sur son lit, il réfléchit encore un instant aux paroles de son père avant de s'endormir. …Défendre Sarada…, il est persuadé qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour ça et puis, ils n'ont aucuns atomes crochus, ça sera difficile. …il préfère s'amuser avec Inojin !  
De son côté, Naruto rapporte la conversation qu'il a eu avec son fils à sa femme et se laissant aller à une caresse réconfortante, une pensée lui échappe et se demande où peu bien se trouver Sasuke à cet instant.

**.**

**_ Bolt, tu viens ! **

**_ J'arrive, attends-moi deux minutes. **

Souriant largement à son meilleur ami, il trottine jusqu'à l'entrée de l'académie et attend quelqu'un en particulier. Laissant son doigt frapper sa cuisse en signe d'agacement, il se demande ce que cette peste peu bien faire pour tarder autant.  
Laissant de drôle de bruit sortir de sa bouche, il tourne en rond, jusqu'à ce que l'ébène passe à ses côtés sans un regard pour lui.  
Pendant un instant, le doré se questionne. Jamais il ne l'a approché en dehors d'hier. Jamais ils ne se sont parlé à l'académie alors…, il se demande si cela ne sera pas étrange !?  
Enfin, avant même qu'il n'est pu répondre à sa propre question, il se retrouve devant la jeune Uchiwa, les poings sur les hanches.

**_ Laisse-moi passer.**

**_ Non. …Écoute Uchiwa, je… …je voudrais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.**

**_ Hn. **

**_ Attend, je n'ai pas fini ! Bon sang, que tu es chiante. J'ai pas fini de parler, j'te signale !**

Remontant les lunettes sur son ridicule petit nez, un regard sévère se pose sur le blond, qui avale difficilement sa salive.  
Cette fille fait peur, il en est conscient et pourtant, il continue de risquer sa vie.  
Ça lui apprendra à vouloir écouter son père quand celui-ci est disposé à rester un peu avec lui.

**_ Mon père m'a dit qu'il était ami avec le tien et je le crois. Alors-**

**_ Inutile, tu n'es pas le premier à penser que j'ai vais rejoindre les « **_**forces obscures**_** » comme mon père et j'me dis que parfois, ça ne serait pas plus mal, au moins on donnerait raison à tout le monde. Maintenant…, au revoir.**

Resserrant ses livres entre ses fins bras, Sarada commence à s'éloigner et mordant sa lèvre de cette conversation inutile, elle se croit à présent tranquille.  
Sauf que…, l'autre n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot !

**_ T'es peut-être chiante et une miss-je-sais-tout mais j'te laisserais pas faire ça ! Les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent moi…, moi…, moi j'adore tes yeux !**

Un moment de silence se crée. La cours semble balayée par un étrange calme tambourinant.  
Non loin de là, Inojin continue de fixer la scène et haussant simplement les épaules, il essaie de deviner le sujet de conversation qui peut autant les gêner.  
De petites couleurs se posent sur les joues de Bolt –_réalisant les paroles qu'il a pu avoir_\- et la même chose se joue du côté de Sarada –_personne n'a jamais rien aimé chez elle, sauf ses parents_-.  
Évitant de se regarder. Se détournant tout simplement l'un de l'autre, ils essaient de reprendre un peu contenance, ils essaient… d'oublier sans doute.

**_ Je vais y aller ! Inojin m'attend. **

La jeune Uchiwa ne dit rien, préfère même laisser partir ce blondin et réglant ses lunettes, elle enclenche un pas puis un autre dans la direction de sa demeure.  
Encore rougit des mots entendus, une part d'elle semble heureuse tandis qu'une autre ne croit pas un seul instant cette « déclaration » idiote et dépourvue d'intérêt.  
Et là dans un coin de sa tête, un plan se forme pour se venger de l'Uzumaki qui a osé se moquer d'elle.  
Bolt –_lui-_ rejoint son meilleur ami et ne s'expliquant pas plus que ça, il pique une colère d'une phrase dite.

**_ Certainement pas ! T'es malade, elle est chiante et pas drôle du tout. Moi, c'est Rin***** que je préfère !**

**_ Tu m'as fait peur. …Mais pourquoi vous étiez tout rouge alors !?**

**_ Pa- parce que ! …Allons sur le terrain d'entrainement maintenant. Konohamaru-sensei doit déjà nous attendre… .**

**_ Ok et aujourd'hui, on arrivera à le toucher !**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

_*Inojin: Fils d'Ino et de Sai._

_*Rin: Un OC puisque c'est le premier nom de fille qui m'est apparu en mémoire._

Sincèrement, je suis fane de Sarada -_bien que je suis persuadée que sa mère reste Karin...-_, je la trouve mignonne et craquante. Bolt -_lui_\- me fait trop penser à son père... et pourtant. ...Pourtant quand on dit Uzumaki, on pense Uchiwa et l'inverse est également vrai. Alors, disons qu'ils sont fait pour être sur le chemin de l'autre.

Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autre OS, je ne sais pas. ...Seul l'avenir nous le diras. En tout cas, j'espère que mon entrée vous a plu! A bientôt.

**L.**


	2. Nouvelle équipe

**Bonjour, à vous.**

Je ne pensais pas revenir puis, je crois que voir Sarada toutes les semaines m'inspirent sans doute. Pis, en découvrant le dernier Gaiden, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse même si... .

**Note**: Ces OS ne suivent pas le manga d'origine.

Quoiqu'il en soit,** bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Nouvelle équipe.**

* * *

**_ Demande au Nanadaime de changer les équipes. Tu peux le faire non !**

**_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il va m'écouter !? J'pensais que tu étais intelligente miss-je-sais-tout, apparemment pas. Mon père ne m'écoute jamais.**

**_ En même temps, tu n'essaies pas imbécile.**

**_ Idiote, tu crois que ça me réjouit de devoir faire équipe avec toi !? J'aurais encore préféré que ce soit Chôchô plutôt que toi.** Renchérit Bolt maintenant sur les nerfs.

**_ Oui évidemment, pour qu'on t'attribue tous les mérites comme d'habitude. **

**_ Toi…, toi je vais te-**

**_ Sarada, Bolt, arrêtez. **

Observant leur troisième coéquipier qui n'est autre que Mitsuki –_un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu/gris, habillé d'un kimono et ayant été adopté par le village_\- les deux « opposés » se taisent et s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pour ne pas recommencer cette bagarre puéril.  
Soupirant de ces deux compagnons, le bleuté est habitué à ce genre de chose alors comme une routine, il se met entre les deux et évite une autre dispute tout aussi stupide.

Les bras croisés, les deux meilleurs ennemis gardent le silence et si des pas se font entendre, ils ne prennent pas la peine de relever la tête pour saluer le nouveau venu.  
Toujours fâché, seul Mitsuki répond à leur sensei qui n'est autre que Konohamaru Sarutobi puis annonçant avec enthousiasme la nouvelle, les trois nouveaux ninjas s'intéressent.  
Demain ils ont une mission de rang D, certes il s'agit du plus maigre niveau sur l'échelle des ninjas mais c'est mieux que rien !  
Fier de cela, les trois genins remercient leur professeur et celui-ci parti, une autre conversation s'engage.

**_ Si je réussis cette mission, tu devras te choisir une autre équipe compris, Miss-je-sais-tout !?**

**_ Ça vaut pour toi aussi, si c'est moi qui gagne. **

**_ Aucune chance que ça arrive ! Mitsuki et moi avons besoin d'une partenaire beaucoup mieux.**

**_ Tss, avec toi il va échouer partout c'est sûr. **

Se toisant du regard, cette conversation –_ou querelle_\- ne mène nulle part et soupirant de désespoir, le bleuté passe une main dans ses cheveux et revient les séparer.  
Il est vrai que parfois il s'amuse à les voir se disputer pour des choses inutiles mais là, s'il doit les supporter à chaque rendez-vous d'équipe ça sera rapidement insupportable.

**_ Vous savez, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre qui « gagne » quoiqu'il advienne vous serez séparés alors arrêtez de parler maintenant. On ferait mieux de rentrer chez nous pour être en forme demain. **

**_ T'as raison, Mitsuki ! **

**_ Évidemment. Tu viens Sarada, tu passes bien par-là toi aussi, non !?** Le gris-bleuté se fait tuer d'un regard par Bolt –_pour avoir invité la jeune fille-_ mais ne se préoccupant pas de cela, il attend un sourire aux lèvres que sa proposition soit acceptée.

**_ Non, pas ce soir. Bonne soirée Mitsuki, à demain. …Boruto.**

Un dernier signe de la main puis les trois enfants se séparent. Légèrement surpris de la dernière phrase de l'Uchiwa, les deux garçons essaient de comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'une information remonte à la surface.  
Apparemment, la mère de Sarada aurait de nouveau été admise à l'hôpital et aurait été recueilli par Shizune ou quelqu'un de ces services.  
A cette information, Bolt pince sa lèvre comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais retrouvant rapidement le sourire, il plaisante de nouveau avec son meilleur ami.  
Au moins, il y a une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça ! Bolt et Mitsuki pourraient évoluer ensemble et faire des tas de missions risquées ou non !

**.**

**Ordre de Mission **: _Retrouver le chat de Yamada-san qui a disparu il y a deux jours aux abords des portes Est de la ville. De pelage roux, il se veut docile et peureux (Photo joint_).

Fixant la feuille, les trois genins récoltent le plus d'informations possible et après avoir donné ces dernières instructions, Konohamaru laisse ses jeunes élèves disparaitre.  
Se séparant pour ne pas être gêné par l'un ou par l'autre, Blond, bleu et noir quadrille le village.  
Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de rechercher un animal, n'est-ce pas !? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils ont pensés pendant près de deux heures ensuite, ils étaient exténués de chercher du vent.

Fouillant les moindres recoins de la ville, Boruto soupir encore et encore.  
Il traine des pieds plus qu'il ne saute de toit en toit et avançant dans une énième ruelle, il voit au loin ces « coéquipiers » marcher l'un à côté de l'autre.  
Fronçant les sourcils et faisant demi-tour, il grogne et frotte son nez.  
Reprenant la rue principale, le doré ne cherche plus vraiment, il n'abandonne pas –_non_-, il s'accorde un temps de répit comme les deux autres idiots.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair orangé lui court devant les yeux. Se redressant de son siège précaire, un regain d'énergie lui vient et amorçant sa course, il bouscule certaines personnes sur son passage.

De l'autre côté, aucunes paroles ne se montrent.  
Sarada et Mitsuki s'étaient retrouvés à une intersection et recherchant tranquillement la bestiole en fuite, ils se baladent plus qu'autre chose.  
La jeune ébène pensait cette mission facile –_comme les autres membres de son équipe_\- tandis que le jeune argenté n'a pas réellement envie de faire ce genre de chose pour leur première mission.  
Continuant de déambuler, les deux amis progressent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte d'éclair jaune passe devant eux. …Immédiatement ou presque, les deux reconnaissent « cette foudre ».

**_ Je crois que Bolt vient de trouver notre mission. **Affirme Mitsuki à haute voix.

**_ Ou alors, il est occupé de jouer. **

**_ J'pense pas. Je vais le prendre à revers, toi tu vas de l'autre côté, ça te vas Sarada !?**

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, la noiraude ne perd pas de temps et se souvenant du pari stupide, elle se promet d'attraper l'animal avant l'imbécile blond.  
Tous séparés, ils courent vers le même but et ne sentant pas la présence de leur sensei les épier, ils continuent leur tâche.  
Sur un toit, Konohamaru espère les voir travailler en équipe mais, il a peur que cela n'arrive pas immédiatement. Soupirant de ce fait, un sourire se montre tout de même et continuant de les suivre de loin, le descendant des Sarutobi fini par sortir du village.

De leurs côtés, Sarada et Bolt se retrouvent au milieu d'une petite clairière non loin du terrain d'entrainement et tous les deux au pied d'un arbre, ils observent le chat.  
Ce stupide chat qui a grimper dans ce stupide arbre et qui miaule maintenant à tout va.  
Blond et ébène observent la scène avec colère et croisant tous les deux les bras, ils recherchent une solution.  
Solution qui se montre rapidement par une jeune fille au regard inquisiteur qui remonte ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez retroussé.

**_ Grimpe.** Le ton est ferme et sans équivoque. La voix de Sarada ordonne tandis que Bolt –_lui_\- comprend à peine ce qui se passe et s'offusque.

**_ Q-… quoi !?**

**_ Grimpe. Notre mission c'est de récupérer ce chat alors grimpe dans cet arbre. **

Se fixant avec animosité, les deux ne veulent rien lâcher puis, le blondinet se souvient d'une chose.  
Si la mission réussit grâce à lui, il ne devra plus supporter cette gamine autoritaire et coincée !  
Souriant doucement –_un léger sourire plaisantin et mauvais_-, Boruto acquiesce puis accourant vers le tronc, il grimpe aisément grâce au chakra qu'il concentre à ses pieds.

**_ Ne vas pas si vite, tu vas le faire fuir. **

N'écoutant pas, l'Uzumaki continue son ascension et s'approchant de la branche prise en otage par leur mission, il prend une profonde inspiration et avance avec prudence.  
La jeune Uchiwa suit le blond des yeux et mordant sa lèvre, elle espère que la peluche rousse ne bouge plus de son emplacement précaire.

**_ Il n'a pas l'air très commode ce chat. **Susurre Boruto.

**_ Aurais-tu peur !? …Ne fait pas de geste brusque.**

**_ Je sais ce que je fais. Au faite, je vais gagner et tu devras te trouver une autre équipe Uchiwa. **

**_ Oui, oui…, encore faut-il que tu réussisses à l'attraper. Boruto, il va s'enfuir !**

Surpris d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de l'ébène et surpris de ce chat bondissant, le doré se jette sur la branche et ne frôlant qu'une patte du stupide animal, il cri à peu près ceux-ci à Sarada : _« Réceptionne-le Uchiwa, faut pas le laisser partir ! »  
_Après cela : la chute de l'animal. Le réflexe de Bolt à se rattraper pour ne pas tomber. Et une noiraude les bras tendus vers le ciel.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les iris charbons de Sarada se rouvrent et les prunelles bleutées du blondin constate sa défaite.  
Ayant atterrit à terre, l'Uchiwa dévisage l'animal dans ses bras et se réjouissant à peine de la réussite de la mission, le chat se débat, la griffe et s'échappe de sa prise.

Les lunettes à terre et sa main protégeant son œil, Sarada essaie de comprendre et se moque de la voix près d'elle.  
Une main se pose sur son épaule peu de temps après et s'inquiétant pour sa partenaire, Boruto se retrouve près d'elle et essaie de voir ce visage caché de moitié.  
Se postant face à elle, il retire la fine main et découvrant les gouttelettes de sang sur cette arcade égratignée, il se mord la lèvre.

**_ Qu'est-ce que…, Boruto c'est toi !?** La question l'étonne et répondant à l'affirmatif, il comprend alors la mauvaise vu de son équipière.

**_ Ouais, laisse-moi voir. …Tiens, prend ça pour essuyer ta main. **

**_ Ce n'est rien, tu devrais plutôt courir après cette sale bête stupide et suicidaire. **

Laissant une aura malveillante l'entourer, Sarada à des gouts de meurtres vis-à-vis de l'animal et comprenant cela, Bolt ressent les mêmes.  
Si par malheur ce chat ose se remontrer dans les secondes –_voir minutes_\- qui suivent, les deux adolescents sont sur d'en faire de la pâtée.  
Tenant toujours son arcade, Sarada constate doucement les dégâts superficiels tandis que Bolt –_lui-_ ramasse la paire de lunette tombée à terre et les garde dans sa main.  
N'obéissant pas, Boruto préfère observer la blessure et sortant de l'une de ces sacoches une sorte de bandage, il en découpe un morceau qu'il viendra ensuite poser sur la plaie de la jeune fille.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** Demande Sarada.

**_ Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais laisser un équipier à terre si cela devait arriver.**

**_ N'importe quoi, ce ne sont que des griffes. **

**_ Peut-être et alors ! Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, Miss-je-sais-tout. Si y'a bien une chose que je sais faire parfaitement, c'est soigner les autres ! Demande à Himawari, si tu ne me crois pas. Maintenant, ferme-là et laisse-moi terminer. **

Le ton durcit –_presque ou carrément colérique_-, Boruto n'en peut plus de ce caractère insupportable et de cette façon hautaine de prendre les autres.  
Et ayant réussir à faire taire pour la première fois la petite noire, Bolt profite de se calme pour terminer la pose de ce pansement.  
En face de lui, Sarada reste bouche bée. Normalement, ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Elle doit avoir le dernier mot, toujours, pas recevoir une leçon de morale pour des broutilles.  
Détournant le regard et lançant des éclairs au doré, la tension est palpable entre les deux et c'est ce moment précis que choisit, Mitsuki pour se montrer.

**_ Regardez ce que j'ai attrapé !**

**_ Je ne vois rien.** Marmonne simplement la fille.

**_ …Attend deux minutes.** Renchérit le blondinet concentré sur sa tâche.

Étonné de cela, le bleuté scrute ses coéquipiers et souriant légèrement, il donne une caresse au chat fugueur et s'assoit sur un rocher non loin de là.  
Rangeant son matériel, l'Uzumaki dépose les lunettes rouges sur le nez de l'ébène dans une étrange délicatesse et retrouvant la vue, elle s'éloigne du blond sans le remercier et en promettant mille et une souffrance à ce chat de nouveau dans son champ de vision.

**_ Eh bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'apporter à son propriétaire et votre première mission sera un succès. Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki bien joué ! **Annonce Konohamaru.

**.**

Là, près de la berge, Sarada observe ce blond.  
Assis sur le ponton –_là où ils se sont véritablement parlé pour la première fois_-, la jeune fille épie sans être vu et se questionne.  
Le soleil se couche donnant au ciel des reflets inexplicables et s'approchant sans faire le moindre bruit, elle étudie légèrement le visage de ce doré calme et impassible.  
Examinant doucement les alentours, elle s'attarde sur Mitsuki également présent et hésitant des minutes entières, elle décide tout de même de prendre place non loin de l'Uzumaki inerte et de ce bleuté.  
Étudiant le profil du garçon blond, Sarada fouille dans son sachet et offrant timidement une glace aux deux garçons, elle attend que celle-ci soit acceptée.

Faisant l'effort de scruter la personne à ses côtés, Bolt est partagé entre deux sentiments. Celui de la surprise et de la tranquillité.  
Le second garçon -_lui_-, sourit gentiment à la nouvelle venue et acceptant sans condition la nourriture, il entame déjà la dégustation de celle-ci.  
Prenant des mains la friandise tendue, celle-ci est ouverte dans un bruit de papier chiffonné puis mangeant tous trois, le silence revient en surface.  
Gardant un œil sur l'horizon, les trois jeunes adolescents ne préfèrent pas briser ce silence puis, comme un trop lourd poids à garder, des lèvres remuent et marmonnent des mots.  
Écoutant sans interrompre, l'Uchiwa ne fait rien d'autres que continuer sa glace et croquant dans cette chose froide, elle balance ses pieds d'avant en arrière.

**_ On va devoir faire équipe et…, ça me va. Je crois que tu peux être utile.**

Ne prononçant aucuns mots, Sarada laisse Boruto continuer sa tirade et le comprenant –_un peu_-, parfois leurs questions se rejoignent.  
Puis de nouveau, un moment de silence se crée. Seules quelques minuscules vagues se montrent à la surface de l'eau et arrachant un autre morceau de son sorbet, une autre voix se fait entendre. …Cette fois, Sarada à une réponse pour lui.

**_ Je pense la même chose de toi. …Tu n'es pas si maladroit qu'on le dit et tu as failli attraper cette saleté de chat la semaine dernière mais, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami.**

**_ Évidemment. **

**_ Pourquoi êtes-vous ici !?** Questionne paresseusement Sarada sans regarder dans leur direction.

**_ Il attend son père, apparemment ils font quelque chose ce soir, moi je lui tiens seulement compagnie. Et toi !? **Demande gentiment le bleuté.**  
**

**_ Rien d'important. ...Bon eh bien, à demain Bolt. A demain Mitsuki.  
**

Se relevant de son siège improvisé, la jeune fille récupère son sac plastique -_comprenant rapidement, le bleuté fait la même chose_\- et saluant –_en s'inclinant légèrement_\- le Nanadaime à l'autre bout du ponton, Sarada s'échappe à droite, tandis que Mitsuki à gauche et laisse père et fils discuter.  
Regardant la direction prise par la noiraude, Boruto se lève à son tour et souriant à son père, il le rejoint rapidement et le salut chaleureusement.  
Laissant son père chiffonner ses cheveux, Bolt sourit largement à son pater et heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, des tas de phrases se montrent déjà.

**_ Est-ce que tu te plais dans ta nouvelle équipe alors !? …Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le demander depuis. **

**_ Ça va…, ça aurait surement pu être pire. **Boude Boruto entre ses lèvres.

**_ Pourtant, je viens de voir des deux coéquipiers partir, non ! Je suis content de voir que tu t'es réconcilié avec Sarada aussi. **

**_ Absolument pas. …'Pa, tu sais pourquoi elle a pris cette direction pour rentrer chez elle !?**

**_ En ce moment, elle vit avec Kakashi-sensei. Sa mère a été de nouveau hospitalisée. Bon alors, veux-tu qu'on aille manger des ramens avant de rentrer à la maison !?**

Levant sa tête vers son père et oubliant ce qu'il vient t'entendre, de petites étincelles brillent dans les yeux de Bolt et acceptant sans condition, les deux blonds se dirigent vers un restaurant connu de tous.  
Attrapant la main de son père, Boruto semble heureux ce soir et à ces côtés, Naruto l'est tout autant.  
Combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu passer de moment privilégier avec son fils !? Des années lui semble-t-il et pourtant, celui-ci n'a pas l'air rancunier.  
Sentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur, leurs prunelles bleutées se fixent et faisant passer des messages cachés, les deux se plaisent. Ce moment les ravis sans condition.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je vous salut pis, j'attends de voir si cela vous a plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, peut-être à une prochaine fois.


	3. Entrainement

**Bonjour à vous.**

Ayant été inspiré par un petit chapitre en fin de semaine, je me suis dis que ça pourrait être pas mal de le poster. Alors, je vous laisse lire !

**Note**: Cette fiction ne suit pas Naruto Gaiden. Je ne fais que prendre les personnages pour m'en servir à ma convenance.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating**: K

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Entrainement.**

* * *

Là, dans cet appartement qu'elle connait étrangement bien, elle termine sa tasse de chocolat chaud.  
Face à elle, une personne qu'elle connait tout aussi bien et qui l'apaise.  
Puis levant son regard vers le propriétaire des lieux, des tas de questions ne cessent de lui arriver.  
Des questions qu'elle peut se permettre de poser puisqu'elle n'a pas de mission aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'a aucun « plan » non plus.

**_ Oji-san, tu…, est-ce que tu connais mon père !?**

**_ Assez bien, oui. Savais-tu que j'étais le sensei de tes parents et du Nanadaime !? Mais, j'ai entrainé ton père durant un temps… . Est-ce ce que tu voulais savoir, Sarada-chan !?**

**_ Comment est-il !? **

Pas réellement sûr de sa question, l'ébène regarde sur le côté et attend.  
Elle ne sait pas si elle fait bien mais, elle aimerait connaitre son père même à travers le récit d'autre personne.  
Elle aimerait se faire une idée sur lui, sur sa façon de faire. Savoir s'il pourrait être fier d'elle si jamais il réapparaitrait dans le village.

**_ Je dirais de lui qu'il est quelqu'un de calme et de poser en toute circonstance. Il est aussi perfectionniste et travailleur. Par contre, très peu de personne on réussit à se faire à son caractère parfois difficile. Si je devais parler de Sasuke, je dirais que c'est une personne compliqué mais qui a un bon fond. **

**_ Pourquoi maman ne m'en parle jamais quand je lui pose des questions !? Elle est toujours vague et étrange. **

**_ Surement parce qu'elle aimerait que tu le découvres par toi-même quand il rentrera.**

**_ Oji-san, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'a pas envie de rentrer au village. J'entends ce que les gens disent, tu sais et ils n'aiment pas ma famille. Du moins, le nom Uchiwa.**

**_ Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ça. Ceux qui en parlent ne connaissent rien et ne savent pas à quel point les Uchiwa ont aidé dans la dernière guerre et même avant. Ce sont des héros, au même titre que Nandaime, crois-moi. **

**_ Je te crois. …Parle-moi encore de mon père, Oji-san ! Comment était-il à mon âge !?**

Souriant sous son masque à la jeune fille, Kakashi aime entendre cette appellation à son encontre.  
Au début, c'était assez étrange –_il n'en n'était pas habitué_\- mais au fil des années, ça lui a semblé naturel.  
Alors répondant aux attentes de la fille qu'il traite certainement comme une princesse –_pour certaines langues taquines-, _sa voix revient, grave et charmante.  
Annonçant plusieurs anecdotes sur Sasuke, il réussit à faire sourire la noiraude et à la surprendre. Jamais encore, elle n'avait entendu d'histoire de ce genre.  
Peut-être…, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû oser poser la question avant !

**_ Je suis surement le seul à savoir cela de Sasuke. Quand j'y repense, il pouvait vraiment être maladroit quand personne n'était là pour le voir. **

**_ Papa est maladroit !? Quand je le vois sur les photos, il n'en n'a pas l'air. **

**_ Tu sais Sarada, au plus j'te vois au plus tu lui ressembles. Tu as le même regard curieux quand quelque chose t'intéresse. Et sinon, t'es-tu bien intégré à ton équipe !?**

**_ Hn. **…Cette onomatopée fait sourire l'Hatake derrière son masque reconnaissant en tout point l'Uchiwa dont il s'est occupé dans ses jeunes années.

**_ Tant mieux dans ce cas. Ne devrais-tu pas prendre ton bain maintenant !? Si tu veux rendre visite à ta mère, il serait temps. **

**_ Nh. Dit Oji-san, est-ce que je peux te demander autre chose !? **

**_ Évidemment, je t'écoute.**

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais m'enseigner comment se servir du Sharingan !? M'entrainer à devenir plus forte !? Je connais toute la théorie et j'ai fait des tas de recherches alors, est-ce que tu veux bien !?**

**_ Si c'est ce que tu veux alors soit, rendez-vous cet après-midi sur le piton rocheux. Personne ne nous dérangera là-bas.**

Souriant largement –_rare sont les fois où cette image est possible_-, l'ébène remercie son oncle et disparaissant peu de temps plus tard dans la salle d'eau, elle se sent légère et bien.  
De son côté, Kakashi remarque la ressemblance entre Sarada et Obito. Cette petite étincelle au fond de leurs yeux et la même envie de progresser, de faire ces preuves et d'être forts.  
Ou alors, est-ce seulement un point en commun qu'ont tous les Uchiwa.

**.**

Reprenant son souffle et appuyé sur ses genoux, Boruto sourit.  
Essuyant d'un revers de manche la sueur de son front, il se remet en position d'attaque et prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour calmer les battements de son cœur, son adversaire revient.  
Il a juste le temps d'esquiver le kunai, qu'un coup de pied apparait sur son côté droit qu'il bloque de son avant-bras.  
Amorçant la contre-attaque, il étudie le terrain et quand il voit son sensei revenir, ses yeux changent et d'étranges veines apparaissent sur ses tempes.  
Dans le même temps, le mot « Byukugan » est lancé, ainsi que le nom d'une autre technique, celle des poings souples.

Touchant sa cible, un sentiment de fierté s'insinue en lui et le blond continue sur sa lancée.  
Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi facile de contrôler ce genre de chose et souriant un peu plus, il se fait cependant contrée et mit à terre.  
De nouveau, des respirations se font entendre et offrant un large sourire à son sensei, ce geste à la faculté de nous faire penser à Naruto lui-même.  
Se faisant frapper l'épaule peu de temps après dans un geste amical, il reçoit une serviette sur la figure et retirant celle-ci, il accourt vers son professeur qui n'est autre que sa tante.

**_ T'as vu, Oba-chan j'arrive maintenant à les activer ! Je voulais te surprendre.**

**_ Et tu as réussi, félicitation. Tu as encore fait des progrès Bolt. On fait une pause de cinq minutes.**

**_ Tu crois que maman sera fier quand je lui dirais !?**

**_ J'en suis certaine même si elle l'est déjà. Si tu veux, je te donnerais quelques astuces pour l'utiliser à son maximum et sans perte de temps.** Informe Hanabi dans un léger sourire complice.

**_ Super ! Faut que j'apprenne un maximum de technique si je veux surpasser mon père ! Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi me montrer le Hakkeshô Kaiten !? Un jour, j'ai entendu Ojii-san en parler et ça avait l'air énorme ! **

**_ Tu vas devoir t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre pour ça mais il ne sera pas facile à convaincre ! Pourquoi ne pas justement demander à ton grand-père. **

**_ Yosh, j'y arriverais sans problème !**

**_ Eh bien si tu continues comme ça, dans très peu de temps tu vas demander à ton père de t'apprendre le rasengan et toutes ces autres techniques, pas vrai. **

**_ Non, il n'a pas le temps pour ça… et je ne veux pas les apprendre.** Marmonnant ces mots, Hanabi est surprise. Elle ne connait pas cette facette de la personnalité de son neveu.

**_ Pourtant elles sont très puissantes. Tu pourrais demander à Konohamaru-san, il-**

**_ Je ne veux pas. …Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre le combat Oba-chan !? Je me suis assez reposé.**

**_ Comme tu veux mais je ne te ferais aucuns cadeaux.**

**_ Je n'en n'ai pas besoin !**

Retrouvant de l'assurance, Boruto se met en place et concentrant de nouveau du chakra dans ses yeux, le Byakugan est réactivé –_et il se fait bien plus foncé qu'à l'ordinaire sans doute dû à la teinte de ses prunelles océans-._  
Au milieu de la cours du domaine Hyuga, les deux se chargent et s'attaquent. Hanabi ne veut rien savoir des mots qu'elle a échangé un peu plus tôt avec son neveu mais, elle sait qu'une fois de plus, père et fils se sont disputés –_ou du moins, ne se sont pas compris_-.  
Frappant de ses poings entourés de chakra, la jeune femme ne laisse pas un moment de répit au blondin qui essaie de s'échapper et de répliquer.  
Et puis sans le dire, elle est réellement heureuse de pouvoir participer aux entrainements de son neveu et de pouvoir lui montrer l'art ancestral des Hyuga.

Non loin de là, une jeune fille court au travers des longs couloirs et si elle se fait doucement disputer de cet entrain d'énergie, elle s'excuse platement dans un sourire mais reprend sa course tout aussi acharnée que précédemment.  
Manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber, la petite brune continue son ascension et arrivant enfin devant son but, elle fait cesser un combat à l'aide de sa voix.  
Souriant toujours, elle reprend son souffle et s'approchant de son frère et de sa tante, Himawari débute son petit dialogue déjà bien en tête depuis un bout de temps.

**_ Onii-chan, papa est à la maison pour le reste du week-end ! Il a demandé que j'aille te chercher, il voudrait qu'on passe la journée tous les quatre. Tu viens !?**

**_ Je dois terminer mon entrainement, Hima'. J'te rejoindrais toi et maman plus tard. **

**_ Mais…, Onii-chan tu t'es fâché avec papa !?** Ose alors demander la jeune fille en accrochant le vêtement de son frère.

**_ Pourquoi !? Non. J'te dis simplement que là, je ne peux pas, pas vrai Oba-chan !? **Se justifie le doré.

**_ Nous pouvons arrêter pour aujourd'hui, j'ai des obligations auxquelles je dois répondre. Viens ici demain et je t'attendrais, d'accord.**

**_ …Oba-chan~… . Tss, d'accord.** Soupir alors Bolt avec dépit.

Ravie de ce qu'elle entend Himawari attire déjà son grand-frère vers elle pour qu'il la suive et chiffonnant ses mèches rebelles, Bolt traine des pieds.  
Il n'a pas envie de voir son père aujourd'hui. Monsieur est toujours occupé quand il lui demande quelque chose et là, quand les rôles sont inversés, il doit se plier à la volonté de l'Hokage.  
La tête des mauvais jours, Boruto n'est pas spécialement heureux de cela mais il sait que sa sœur et sa mère le seront alors, se promettant d'être « sage », il suit la brunette qui lui agrippe la main.  
Pourquoi ne veut-il plus apprendre les techniques de l'Uzumaki !? Parce que les promesses concernant cette chose non jamais été tenu.

**.**

**_ Sensei !?**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Mitsuki-kun !? Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était populaire.**

**_ Je ne le savais pas non plus, sensei. **

**_ Bon alors, je suppose que tu n'es pas ici par hasard alors que la fin de journée tombe. Est-ce que je peux t'aider à quoique ce soit !?**

**_ Est-ce que vous connaissez des techniques de Suiton ou de Futon !?**

**_ Oh oh, tu as frappé à la bonne porte alors, je suis une spécialiste du Futon.** Prenant une pose et faisant le « v » de la victoire avec ses doigts, Mirai Sarutobi sourit largement.

**_ Vous ne seriez pas occupé de légèrement vous vanter, Sarutobi-sensei !?**

**_ Absolument pas. Alors que veux-tu savoir !? Tu as une technique en tête !? Quelque chose que tu aimerais faire !? **

**_ Je ne sais pas, j'aurais aimé pouvoir combiner les deux. **

**_ Intéressant, t'es un petit malin toi. Bon, montre-moi ce que tu peux faire déjà.**

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le jeune bleuté s'éloigne légèrement de la jeune femme et se concentrant légèrement, il fait sortir de sa paume une lame de vent.  
Elle est aussi grande qu'un petit katana et aussi acéré que celui-ci et la manipulant à sa guise, Mitsuki impressionne l'ébène à ces côtés.  
L'adolescent aux cheveux gris et aux reflets bleus est doué pour son âge et pour cela Mirai le félicite et l'encourage jusqu'à ce que la charge de chakra disparaisse des mains du jeune garçon.

**_ Eh bien, regardez-moi ça. Tu as appris cela seul !?**

**_ Oui, pourquoi !?**

**_ Une simple question ne t'inquiète pas. Bon alors, je vais t'aider Mitsuki-kun ! **

Remerciant la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement, une frappe sur son épaule se fait et souriant doucement le bleuté attend les instructions.  
Là, devant le soleil couchant, deux jeunes ninjas se livrent à quelques techniques et s'ils échangent avec ferveur cela plait au plus jeune des deux qui aiment apprendre.  
D'abord la théorie –_comme dans tous_\- ensuite viendrait la pratique mais pour l'instant la parole est de rigueur et si au loin on entend qu'un brouhaha incohérent et de l'entrain, à proximité on peut voir une réelle écoute et une envie de partager.

Mitsuki était arrivé dans le village alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.  
Déposé aux portes du village dans une couverture blanche, l'orphelinat de Konoha l'avait recueilli et accepté comme un membre à part entière du village à partir de ce jour-là.  
Il avait été élevé par la directrice de ce même orphelinat –_c'est le cas encore aujourd'hui_-, c'était fait des amis facilement –_des amis qu'il continue de garder_\- et aujourd'hui, il se sentait réellement comme un ninja de ce village.  
Il n'a jamais cherché ses origines –_peut-être qu'il ne cherchera jamais, on ne sait pas_\- mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce jeune garçon était un élément prometteur et sur lequel on pouvait compter !

Alors, ce n'est pas inhabituel de le voir sur le haut de cette colline. Personne ne l'attendait réellement, il était en quelque sorte libre de son emploi du temps mais, il pouvait également compter sur l'inquiétude de la directrice qu'il pouvait comparer à une mère.  
Mitsuki était du genre sérieux. Du genre à ne pas décevoir. Du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres. Du genre à ne rien regretter. Du genre à aimer vivre. Du genre à profiter et à rire.  
Là, sur cette colline, il rentrera quand même relativement tôt. Il dinera avec les autres orphelins qu'il considère certainement comme sa famille –_racontera sa journée au plus jeune_\- et se couchera fatigué de sa journée remplie de nouvelles découvertes.

**[…]**

* * *

**A suivre... ?/.  
**

Oji-san=Oncle, Oba-chan=Tante, Ojii-san=grand-père.

Pour ce qui est de **Sarada**, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien pour elle, qu'elle hérite de l'affinité Raiton comme son père (même si ici je n'en parle pas) et d'une autre mais, je n'ai pas encore décidé de laquelle donc pour l'instant, elle compte entrainer ses sharingans.  
Ensuite pour **Bolt**, j'ai préféré me pencher sur le côté de sa mère, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aura rien de Naruto (parce que ok, c'est le fils de Naruto donc il sera super fort..., très peu pour moi.) Mon Bolt, ne cherche pas à tout prix la "puissance", il veut avant tout prouver sa valeur.  
Enfin **Mitsuki**, je me suis référencé à sa couleur tout simplement. Ce qui pourrait aussi induire en erreur j'en ai conscience mais, j'aimerais bien le voir utiliser du suiton même si... . Pis, j'ai l'intention de mettre ces trois-là au même niveau.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A une prochaine, je compte sur vous!


	4. Entre amis

**Bonjour.**

Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai rectifié le chapitre précédent. Au départ, je voulais mettre le père de Neji pour différentes raisons -_tout en sachant qu'il était décédé_\- [notamment pour parler d'un maitre dans cet art et aussi parce que je trouvais son personnage comme étant un personnage fort et charismatique -_et qu'il ne serait plus mentionné par la suite_-, entre autre] mais comme, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à vous perturber. J'ai préféré remplacer le protagoniste, voilà tout! :)

Ensuite..., ensuite je sais plus. Ah si, un chapitre différent. Cette fois je m'intéresse à une journée typique de notre nouvelle équipe et oui, j'ai un faible pour un certain personnage que je vous citerais plus bas.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Entre amis.**

* * *

**_ Fatigué !?**

**_ Oui un peu mais, ce n'est rien continuons. **Affirme Sarada à son ami.

**_ 'Kay. Ça te dit de faire une partie de shogi ensuite !? **

**_ Je ne me suis toujours pas amélioré, tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave !?**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je joue seulement pour gagner. Ça sera facile… .**

Un tic nerveux est entendu de la part de la jeune Uchiwa et son regard noir dévisage son ami –_sans doute son meilleur ami_-.  
Shikadai sourit alors de cette petite contrariété sur le visage de l'ébène et écrivant un dernier mot sur son parchemin, il dépose sa plume ainsi que sa tête sur la table.  
Scrutant toujours le brunet, un autre soupir se fait entendre et fermant son livre, Sarada se remet sur pied et examine de haut le Nara.

**_ Facile !? Eh bien, essayons maintenant Shika'.**

**_ Tu as l'esprit de compétition, toi. Prépare les pièces j'arrive, je vais chercher un thé, tu en veux !?**

**_ S'il te plait. **

Traversant la chambre, la noiraude prépare le plateau de jeu et plaçant les pièces en attendant le retour de son ami, elle reprend place à terre.  
Détaillant comme toujours cette chambre qu'elle connait bien, ses épaules s'affaissent tranquillement et se sentant à l'aise dans cette maison, elle ne fait pas attention à cette porte qui s'ouvre de nouveau.

**_ Ma mère nous a préparé des gâteaux, j'en ai pris quelques-uns. **

**_ Merci.** Attrapant déjà les quelques délices sur le plateau, Sarada se sait gourmande des gâteaux de Temari. Pourquoi !? Parce qu'on ne trouve pas ces gâteaux à Konoha, seulement à Suna et la mère de Shikadai sait les faire à merveille.

**_ Oh, et elle a aussi demandé si tu voulais rester diner, j'ai dit que tu serais d'accord. Pis, tu pourrais rester dormir aussi.**

**_ Si je ne dérange pas, ça m'vas. J'vais juste devoir prévenir Oji-san.**

**_ Ta mère n'est pas encore sorti de l'hôpital !?**

**_ Non mais ça va, j'aime bien vivre avec lui. **

**_ Ah, j'oubliais que t'étais amoureuse d'Hatake-san quand on avait 6 ou 7 ans. **

Remontant ses lunettes et mordant sa lèvre, Sarada aimerait frapper le brun à cet instant.  
Shikadai –_lui_\- rit plus qu'il ne sourit et attrapant l'un des gâteau déposé non loin de là, il continue de taquiner la pauvre ébène, gênée de ce fait probablement vrai.

**_ Retire ça immédiatement sinon je dis à tout le monde qu'à l'âge de 6 ans, tu voulais te marier avec la mère d'inojin. **

**_ Qu- !? C- …Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça !? **

**_ Peut-être de ta bouche ou alors ton père…, je ne sais plus.** Laissant un sourire taquin se déposer sur le coin de sa lèvre, Sarada se trouve particulièrement fière de sa réplique.

**_ Galère. …Oublie ça, s'il te plait. Je sais maintenant que les femmes sont chiantes. …Sauf toi, évidemment. **Murmure-t-il pour ne pas être frappé.

Les deux enfants gardent les joues encore un peu rouge –_dû aux souvenirs révélés_\- et préférant d'un commun d'accord, débuter leur première parti de shogi, le silence s'installe doucement.  
L'un en face de l'autre, les deux se concentrant gentiment, la chambre se tait et des pièces se déplacent dans un léger frottement de bois.  
Pendant des minutes entières, la conversation n'est plus entre les deux jeunes adolescents puis une frappe à la porte se fait entendre –_ainsi qu'une voix de femme_-.  
Des secondes plus tard, Temari Nara se montre et dans une question remplie de gentillesse, ils élaborent à trois le diner du soir.

**_ …Et si vous avez l'intention de sortir pour que Sarada puisse prendre des vêtements de rechange ne tardaient pas, compris. Sinon, pas de diner. **

**_ Maman, au pire elle peut prendre de mes vêtements comme toujours.** Soupir le brunet.

**_ Aussi fainéant que ton père, toi. …Sarada, veux-tu que je demande à Shikamaru de te prendre des changes avant qu'il ne rentre !?**

**_ Non, c'est bon…, on ira une fois notre partie terminée. **

**_ Très bien, amusez-vous bien dans ce cas. Et toi, arrête de soupirer.** Ordonne d'un air sévère la grande blonde à son fils avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

**_ J'te jure… . Bon, c'est à ton tour de jouer. **

Sarada et Shikadai sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler, des meilleurs amis.  
Ils n'étaient pas censés se fréquenter souvent dans leur tendre enfance mais, vers l'âge de 5 ans et après s'être rencontré à la tour de l'Hokage à cause de leurs parents respectifs, une amitié s'est rapidement liée entre eux.  
Souvent comme aujourd'hui, ils travaillent ensemble, se chamaillent gentiment et s'amusent avec rien. Puis comme toujours, le brun l'invite pour la nuit avec ou sans l'accord de ses parents et comme toujours, un futon est installé dans la chambre du jeune Nara.

Temari et Shikamaru ont l'habitude de voir la jeune Uchiwa chez eux et cela ne les dérange pas.  
Les deux apprécient la jeune noiraude et ils sont également heureux de voir l'un des principaux traits de caractère des Nara quasiment inexistant chez leur progéniture, quoique… .  
_-Caractéristique Nara : Paresse et Misogynie-.  
_Oui, on peut dire qu'ils se connaissent assez bien c'est deux-là et qu'ils ont des centres d'intérêts presque similaires.  
En réalité, ils ont une entendent parfaite et le fait de savoir certaines choses dérangeantes –_voir gênantes- _n'est pas emmerdant, juste un atout de plus.  
Sarada Uchiwa peut compter ses amis sur les doigts d'une seule main et Shikadai Nara est sans aucun doute le premier de la liste !

**.**

Sous la petite véranda donnant sur la cour, les trois garçons et la jeune fille discutent tranquillement tout en mangeant un gouter délicieux –_une pastèque découpé avec soin_-.  
Rapidement les bouches et les joues des Uzumaki se marquent de rouge et de pépins faisant sourire leurs camarades, une petite chicane se pose.  
Mitsuki et Inojin se moquent gentiment des deux gloutons à leur côté et n'aimant pas cela, Bolt se vexe ainsi que la petite Himawari qui aime copier son grand-frère.

**_ On ne veut plus de vous ici, partez. Et c'était la dernière fois qu'on vous offrait de la pastèque. **

**_ Tu ne sais pas rire, Bakaruto. Ma petite Hima-chan~, je suis désolé, tu restes mignonne même avec des fruits partout sur le visage.** Lance Inojin dans une tirade interminable.

**_ Laisse ma sœur tranquille, Teme. **

Agrippant les épaules de la jeune fille, Bolt se veut être un grand-frère protecteur et non-partageur tandis que la brunette sourit gentiment à l'autre blond.  
La dispute continue, le fruit est laissé sur le côté –_bien qu'Hima pioche de nouveau dans l'assiette en compagnie du bleuté_\- et si les deux blonds se foudroient du regard, une chose les attire rapidement.  
La complicité naissante entre les deux mangeurs de melon d'eau.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux !?** Marmonne Boruto toujours boudeur.

**_ Rien, je disais simplement à Himawari-kun de ne pas se comporter comme toi**. Déclare Mitsuki dans un léger sourire.

**_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal !?**

**_ Tu prends trop de temps avant de frapper.** Se moque le bleuté dans un sourire railleur et taquin.

Bougonnant de plus belle d'être moqué de la sorte, les trois enfants rient de nouveau mais voyant son frère dans son coin à marmonner des choses et d'autres, Hima s'en va à sa rencontre et tirant sur la manche de la veste du blondin, elle lui colle un baiser sur la joue –_réconfortant et aimant_-.  
Après cela, Bolt enserre fortement la petite fille dans ses bras et la remerciant d'être encore « de son côté », il s'en va régler ses comptes avec ces soi-disant amis.  
Toute l'après-midi se passe ainsi. Entre cri, moquerie, taquinerie et mesquinerie, le quatuor ne voient pas la journée passer et le soleil décliner.

Toujours sur ce plancher manger par le soleil, les quatre adolescents sont plus calmes même si leur conversation est toujours animée.  
Pis avec quelques boissons à leurs côtés, aucuns n'entend les pas légers de la maitresse de maison –_si ce n'est peut-être, la jeune Hima_-.  
Se levant et s'approchant de sa mère, une caresse sur les cheveux sombres se fait et la parole se montre à l'adresse des trois garçons.  
Hinata leur sourit, attend une réponse et attrape par la même occasion les assiettes vides à terre.

**_ Ma mère doit déjà m'attendre et va crier si je ne rentre pas mais, une prochaine fois avec plaisir !** Chantonne Inojin à l'encontre de l'adulte.

**_ Tu feras le bonjour à ta mère de ma part, Inojin-kun. Et toi Mitsuki-kun, restes-tu diner !?**

**_ J'en serais ravi, Uzumaki-san.**

**_ Bien, continuez de vous amuser les enfants. Hima ma chérie, veux-tu m'aider pour le repas !?**

Acquiesçant largement, la brunette suit tranquillement sa mère –_agrippe sa main_\- et disparait dans les cuisines.  
Les trois garçons –_eux_\- terminent leur jeu puis, sur ses pieds Inojin annonce son départ. Il est rare maintenant pour les trois ados de pouvoir se retrouver ainsi à cause de leur nouveau statut mais et même si les occasions sont rares, Inojin ne peut pas non plus désobéir aux ordres de sa mère.

**_ Demain, on part en mission donc quand je rentrerais je prendrais ma revanche Bolt, compris.**

**_ Compte sur moi mais tu ne me battras jamais ! On devrait faire un vrai combat comme avant, t'en dis quoi, ça pourrait être une bonne idée.** Suggère Boruto.

**_ Ça me va ! Bon, j'y vais moi maintenant. A plus tard, vous deux.**

Disparaissant par l'arrière du jardin, le doré s'échappe rapidement puis attrapant sa veste, Boruto invite Mistuki à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre le temps que le diner soit prêt.  
De là, une autre discussion se fait, des confidences plus qu'autre chose et se jetant sur son lit, le blondin lâche un soupir d'aise tandis que le bleuté s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau.

**_ Tu crois qu'on va avoir une mission bientôt !? Une vraie j'veux dire, pas des stupides à l'intérieur du village.**

**_ J'espère, ça serait quelque chose de bien. **Consent à répondre Mitsuki.

**_ Ça tombe, c'est à cause de mon père si on ne reçoit aucune mission.** Marmonne le blond pensif.

**_ Je ne crois pas, on doit juste se montrer patient. **

**_ Hm. …Enfin bon, on n'pourras pas lui demander puisqu'il ne sera pas là ce soir, comme d'habitude. **

**_ Au pire, on pourrait directement se rendre à la tour de l'Hokage si rien ne nous est assigné.** Propose le bleuté alors qu'il joue avec un stylo trouvé au hasard.

**_ Hé hé, ça pourrait le faire ! Si dans deux jours on n'a rien, on fait comme t'as dit. **

Se relevant et souriant à son ami –_surement son meilleur ami_-, Bolt retrouve de son énergie.  
De nouveaux, ses prunelles pétillent et cherchant une nouvelle activité il trouve rapidement même s'il entend sa mère les appeler pour passer à table.  
Apparemment, cette chose attendra légèrement puisque le doré attire son ami dans une nouvelle partie d'amusement.

**.**

Regardant la tour de l'Hokage, Sarada, Mitsuki et leur professeur Konohamaru attendent un retardataire.  
Les bras croisé pour l'un et le regard vers le ciel pour l'autre, les deux partenaires de Bolt n'ont même pas l'air énervé ou juste irrité. Ils sont simplement dans l'attente.  
Konohamaru –_lui_-, sourit gentiment quand il aperçoit une touffe blonde courir vers eux avec un sourire d'excuse.

**_ Tu es en retard, Boruto. **

**_ C'est pas comme si c'était ma faute, miss-je-sais-tout. J'ai dû aider Hima.**

**_ Ne commencez pas tous les deux. Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, allons-y le Nanadaime doit nous attendre. **

Suivant l'ordre donné par leur sensei, les trois adolescents grimpent à la tour et frappant à la porte qui renferme un Naruto certainement occupé par des tas de paperasses, l'équipe numéro 6 se montre –_sage et silencieuse_-.  
Accueillit par un sourire chaleureux, les quatre s'avancent jusqu'à hauteur du bureau puis attendant un mot ou un signe, les adolescents se fixent les unes les autres en essayant de comprendre.

**_ Je vous attendais. **Sourit Naruto.

**_ Dis, tu as une mission pour nous !? C'est pour ça que tu nous as appelé, pas vrai !**

**_ Calme-toi, Bolt et laisse l'Hokage parler. **

Riant de son fils surexcité, Naruto aime cette bonne humeur qui se propage dans son bureau et confirmant les dires de son garçon, un petit cri de joie se fait entendre.  
Les trois adolescents se félicitent sans connaitre les détails de la mission –_et sans devoir mettre leur plan à exécution pour les deux jeunes hommes- _et essayant de se re-concentrer sur les paroles du chef du village, le rang est annoncé.

**_ C'est une mission de rang C. Vous allez devoir escorter un marchand jusqu'à Iwa et récupérer un parchemin également. Konohamaru, vous donnera les détails. **

**_ Yosh et quand est-ce qu'on part !?** Demande le blondin.

**_ Cet après-midi. Tâchez d'être prêt et à l'heure devant les portes du village.** Répond Konohamaru dans un sourire non-retenu.

Remerciant le Nanadaime de cette marque de confiance, père et fils continuent d'échanger doucement et si un « je compte sur toi » est lancé, Bolt s'en méfie même s'il est particulièrement ému de recevoir de tels mots.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme revient dans le bureau et si Shikamaru a assisté à ce petit remue-ménage, il se moque gentiment de son supérieur à l'égard de son fils.  
Dehors, la fine équipe se sépare de nouveau pour pouvoir se préparer correctement et si le rendez-vous est déjà fixé, tous doute de la ponctualité du blondin.

Les heures avancent rapidement, les jeunes adolescents vérifient une dernière fois leurs sacs et leurs équipements puis, disparaissant de leurs maisons, ils saluent leurs familles._  
_Tranquillement, Sarada arrive sur les lieux et s'arrêtant devant les portes, elle contemple celles-ci d'un regard déterminé. La jeune fille compte bien réussir cette première mission avec ou sans ses coéquipiers.  
Non loin de là, Mitsuki apparait également et un léger sourire aux lèvres, il salut sa coéquipière.  
Les deux parlent distraitement, attendent les deux derniers énergumènes et quand deux têtes se montrent, ni l'ébène ni le bleuté ne pensent à mal –_Konohamaru a toujours été proche de la famille Uzumaki-. _Puis, leur client apparait également… .

**_ Bien, nous voilà tous réunis. Êtes-vous prêt !? Je compte sur vous.** Lance joyeusement le Sarutobi alors qu'il s'adresse maintenant au vieil homme.

**[…]**

* * *

**A suivre... .  
**

Je viens de me rendre compte que je faisais un effort surhumain pour mettre à maximum de dialogue -_oui, cette chose n'est pas mon fort et certaines personnes peuvent en témoigner-._  
Sinon, mon petit personnage coup de cœur, c'est bien évidemment Shikadai. Sincèrement, n'est-il pas mignon!? Si vous avez vu le trailer vous serez sans doute de mon avis ou même si vous avez vu les scans!

**Sur ceux, à la prochaine.**


	5. Première Mission

**Bonjour Bonjour!**

Je sais ça fait un peu longtemps mais je ne suis pas décédé, seulement un peu prise. Donc, me revoilà avec vous! Par contre, je ne sais pas comment le prochain chapitre arrivera..., quand je l'aurais écris forcément et quand j'aurais le temps de poster !

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Aucun d'entre eux.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Première Mission.**

* * *

**_ Je sens quelque chose… . **Marmonne Sarada pas très sûre d'elle.

**_ Mh, nous sommes suivit. …Restez en alerte et essayez d'éviter le combat, compris. **Ordonne Konohamaru à son équipe d'un air strict et sans appel.

**_ Yosh !**

Les trois adolescents répondent d'une même voix et continuant de veiller sur le marchand –_leur mission_-, l'équipe numéro 6 garde au même titre qu'elle continue d'avancer.  
Examinant les alentours, le professeur ne distingue rien mais aperçoit de temps à autres des formes flous au travers des arbres et cela n'annonce rien de bon.  
Soupirant et essayant de trouver une stratégie adaptée, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien occuper leurs poursuivants jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme soit en sureté mais cela voudrait également dire qu'il doit laisser les trois jeunes.

**_ Sensei sur le pont, je vois trois personnes.** Préviens alors Boruto.

Soupirant de nouveau, Konohamaru fait cesser leur course et se stoppant net, une seule solution se montre, la défense puisque des shurikens sont déjà lancés vers eux.  
Se séparant en deux équipes, Mitsuki se pose à la hauteur de leur sensei et entrant dans la bataille, il laisse le vieux marchand aux mains de ces deux amis.  
Devant leur mission, Sarada et Bolt jaugent leurs ennemis et si trois ninjas se montrent, le premier les charge déjà.  
Activant son sharingan, Sarada se prépare a esquivé tandis que Boruto –_lui_\- se prépare à défendre l'ancêtre derrière eux.

**_ Dégagez de notre chemin et on ne vous fera aucun mal. **Informe leur premier adversaire.

**_ C'est étrange de vouloir s'en prendre à un simple marchand. Ce n'est pas logique Bolt, je crois que Sarutobi-sensei nous cache quelque chose. **Murmure doucement l'ébène au doré.

**_ Je crois aussi mais, on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça pour le moment. Ils arrivent !**

Interceptant plusieurs shurikens à l'aide de leur kunai, noire et blond s'entraident, malheureusement –_et rapidement_\- ce sont leurs ennemis qui prennent le dessus et qui frappe le visage de la jeune Uchiwa pour l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin.  
De ça, Bolt n'a que quelques secondes pour se protéger d'une attaque surprise et créant le Hakkeshô Kaiten, ses deux assaillants se font projeter au loin.  
Dans le même temps, Sarada se relève et si ses lunettes ont disparus de son nez, elle ne s'en formalise pas –_voulant se venger_\- et fait les signes pour invoquer le Katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu –_technique héréditaire des Uchiwa_\- sur les deux ninjas.

Sortant vainqueur ou presque de leur combat, ils se font tous les deux rejoindre par le reste de leur équipe et si Konohamaru garde prisonnier leurs ennemis, différentes questions sont posées à ce « marchand » qui n'a l'air ignorant de rien.  
Attachant solidement les trouble-fêtes, ils se font fouiller et à une vitesse fulgurante, des réponses se montrent déjà.  
L'instigateur de la mission –_lui_\- se relève tranquillement et remerciant le jeune blondin de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, il sort un parchemin de son kimono.

**_ Je suis l'un des conseiller du chef du village d'Iwa et je dois lui remettre quelques informations. Apparemment, le village voisin en a eu vent et c'est pourquoi nous sommes attaqué à présent.** Marmonne le vieil homme.

**_ Et quelle sorte de message !?** Interroge Konohamaru qui rend à Sarada ses lunettes retrouvées à terre.

**_ Ceci est confidentiel, désolé. Je pensais qu'aucun problème ne se montrerait si je me déguisais en marchand ambulant.**

**_ J'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi je risque la vie de mon équipe. Bien nous allons nous arrêter au prochain village, en route. Ensuite vous, vous continuerez de me parler. **

Intimidant le commanditaire de la mission, le jeune Sarutobi ne plaisante plus et se remettant en route, les cinq personnes ne pipent mots.  
Durant le reste du trajet qui les ramène au village caché de Kusa, l'ambiance est chargé et électrisante du côté des plus âgés tandis que les plus jeunes –_eux_\- se contentent de courir en silence même si… .

**_ Tu étais impressionnante avec ce katon, Sarada. Où l'as-tu appris !? **Questionne le bleuté.

**_ J'ai lu ça dans le bureau de mon père. Vous pensez qu'il transporte quoi comme message !?**

**_ J'en sais rien mais Konohamaru-san à l'air remonté !** S'exclame Boruto dans un léger sourire alors qu'il dévisage leur sensei.

**_ Ce qui veut dire qu'on aura peut-être d'autres occasions de faire nos preuves. …Nous arrivons au village, Sarutobi-sensei.**

Répondant à l'intonation de Mitsuki, Konohamaru les informe de ces derniers projets et ralentissant le pas, les 5 personnes se retrouvent devant une petite auberge à l'apparence tranquille.  
Décidant d'y passer la nuit, les ninjas peuvent donc respirer et amenant avec lui ce marchand, Konohamaru disparait rapidement et laisse ses élèves après de dernières instructions.

**_ On devrait sans doute vérifier nos équipements avant que sensei ne revienne.** Propose l'Uchiwa alors qu'elle dépose son sac dans un coin de la chambre louée.

**_ Bonne idée, ensuite on parlera avec lui quand il sera de retour. …Bolt, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** Ne peut s'empêcher de demander, Mitsuki alors qu'il aperçoit le doré entrouvrir la porte pour certainement s'enfuir.

**_ Ben, j'avais dans l'idée de les espionner mais on va attendre…, t'inquiète Mitsuki je ne ferais rien qui pourrait mettre en danger la mission. **

**_ J'espère. …Pendant que sensei est occupé je vais aller chercher notre repas, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, d'accord. **

Soupirant des mots du bleuté, les deux –_noiraude et blondin_\- détournent le regard et se retrouvant rapidement seul dans cette chambre qu'ils vont devoir partager, Sarada termine de vérifier ses kunais et autres armes indispensable à la panoplie d'un ninja.  
De son côté, Boruto espionne l'ébène une seconde ou deux et se rappelant de l'altercation qu'ils ont eu un peu plus tôt avec leur poursuivant, le doré tait un peu de sa fierté mal-placé et s'approche de sa coéquipière.

**_ Tiens.** Là, au bout de ses doigts, un mouchoir. L'Uzumaki attend que celui-ci soit accepté et ne comprenant pas, la jeune fille élève la voix à son tour.

**_ Que veux-tu que j'en fasse !?**

**_ C'est pour…- …ta lèvre saigne encore, idiote.**

Regardant avec méfiance son vis-à-vis, Sarada tâte l'endroit indiqué et constatant le fait, elle consent à prendre ce mouchoir tendu non sans ressentir de la frustration.  
Elle ne trouve pas cela dégradant ou quoique ce soit d'autres de se faire aider par ce blond –_ce n'est pas ça_\- seulement, reconnaitre sa gentillesse l'embête parfois –_souvent_-.

**_ Je ne suis pas idiote, imbécile. Tu…, tu t'es montré utile tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais encore jamais utilisé cette technique, je me trompe !?**

**_ Nope, je suis occupé de l'apprendre. Je vais installer les futons pour ce soir.**

**_ Ok. Une fois Mitsuki revenu, on ira voir Sarutobi-sensei. **

**.**

Courant le long de la falaise, Boruto esquive agilement tandis qu'il fait gagner du temps à ces partenaires.  
Gravissant quelques roches tranchantes, en bas, il peut facilement apercevoir l'Uchiwa et Mitsuki protéger le grand-père qu'ils escortent et son professeur –_plus loin_-, aux prises avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenter au chef ennemi.  
Sautant souplement, le blondin écorche un adversaire de son kunai et essayant de chasser les autres individus, ils tombent entre ses deux coéquipiers.

Le vieux a déjà été touché à plusieurs reprises mais rien de grave n'est encore à déplorer alors continuant le combat, les jeunes adolescents se donnent à fond.  
De son côté, Konohamaru essaie de mener à bien cette mission et s'il prépare un rasengan dans sa main droite, il a le temps d'esquiver un coup en traitre donné par le clone de son assaillant.  
Le chakra bleu fin prêt dans la paume de sa main, le jeune Sarutobi fonce tête baissée et touchant sa cible à pleine puissance, celui-ci est rejeté au loin.

**_ Bolt, Sarada, on doit en finir avec eux en une seule attaque sinon on ne pourra plus rien faire.** Annonce Mitsuki entre deux souffles saccadés et bruyants.

**_ Très bien, amenez-les vers moi, j'me charge de leur donner le coup final.** Chuchote l'Uchiwa à ces compagnons non loin d'elle.

**_ Je prends le côté droit, Mitsuki tu te charges de l'autre côté. On compte sur toi, Sarada !**

Reprenant sa course, après sa parole et surtout ce nom sorti d'entre ses lèvres –_qui a surpris la jeune fille_-, Boruto s'en tient à ce plan chaudement préparé et commençant à regrouper ses ennemis à un point précis, le doré utilise la technique des poings souples.  
De son côté, le bleuté armé de sa lame de chakra, fait de même et une fois tous les adversaires rassemblés, la jeune Uchiwa entre en jeu et s'élance dans les airs.  
Prenant son élan et chargeant son poing, un mot étrange vol dans les airs, une sorte de « _Shannarō_ » puissant et retentissant.

Et là, en un quart de seconde, la terre tremble, les ninjas sont projetés dans les airs pour retomber lourdement sur le sol.  
Il ne reste plus que l'ébène au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Une noiraude légèrement énervé qui se calme et qui remonte négligemment ses lunettes sur le bord de son nez retroussé.  
Impressionné par la force de leur coéquipière, les deux jeunes se promettent de ne plus mettre en colère l'Uchiwa puis relevant le marchand, ils rejoignent leur sensei.  
Sensei qui a reçu les informations qu'il voulait.

**_ Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! Kamui-san, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant.** Lance le Sarutobi dans un léger sourire.

**_ Konohamaru-sensei, pourquoi nous poursuivaient-ils !? **Lance curieusement le doré.

**_ Parce que certaines personnes sont contre la paix entre les villages. Beaucoup restent jaloux et envieux de certains savoirs d'autres pays. Ils n'ont pas encore compris ce que pouvait signifier la paix mais bon, cela reste une minorité. **

**_ On peut aussi penser que la guerre est indispensable à la paix, Sarutobi-san. Voilà pourquoi nous avons été attaqués et j'en suis désolé.** Prononce le marchand d'une voix presque sage, presque tranquille.

**_ C'est pas grave, au moins on a pu les éclater ! **

Dans un léger cri rempli d'entrain, Bolt sourit largement de sa phrase et réajustant son bandeau, tranquillement et sur des paroles toujours joyeuses, la route reprend.  
La mission est plus mouvementée que prévue mais cela est pour le mieux puisque l'équipe numéro 6 a pu prouver de sa valeur et de sa détermination.  
Sur les conseils de leur sensei, les trois jeunes reprennent la formation de départ et s'aventurant de nouveau entre forêt et rochers, des conversations reprennent –_plus ou moins bancales_-.  
Cette fois, plus rien n'encombrera leur route, ils en sont sur.

**.**

**_ Sarutobi-sensei, vous vous trompez de chemin non !?** Marmonne Sarada pas vraiment sûre d'elle.

**_ Impossible, c'est bien par ici qu'on passe pour aller à Suna, non !? …Attendez, j'me suis trompé !?** S'exclame avec angoisse et panique le professeur.

**_ Non c'est bien par là mais, qu'allons-nous faire là-bas !?** Continue de questionner la jeune fille.

**_ Eh bien, j'ai un petit travail par là-bas pour l'Hokage. Ça sera vite fini et ensuite, on rentre pour de bon, nous vous inquiétez pas. **

**_ Ce n'est pas une question de rentrer chez nous ou non, sensei. **

Soupirant ses derniers mots, la Uchiwa ne pose plus de question et continue de suivre ses coéquipiers.  
Se mettant à la hauteur du châtain, Boruto entame la discussion avec Konohamaru et essayant d'en savoir plus sur la « mission » de celui-ci, une suite de question/réponse se fait.  
Derrière la joute verbale, Mitsuki et Sarada suivent les jérémiades des deux idiots et pendant près d'une journée entière, cette chose devra être subie.

**_ Tu n'aurais rien entendu par hasard sur la mission de Sarutobi-sensei, Mitsuki !?**

**_ Je ne suis pas un espion Sarada-chan mais ça doit être en report avec le festival qui est donné en l'honneur de la victoire de la dernière grande guerre.** S'exprime le bleuté avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**_ …Sérieusement !? Je pensais qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose.**

**_ Eh bien, c'est quand même l'une des plus grandes victoires de l'Hokage et des autres Kage en y pensant bien alors, c'est peut-être normal, non.**

**_ Hn.** Sarada fronce les sourcils et dans sa tête des mots manquent dans la phrase de son ami. Des mots comme « Sasuke Uchiwa a pas mal aidé » ou un truc du genre.

**_ Tu penses que les dirigeants des autres villages viendront aussi cette année !? **

**_ …Je crois oui et je suis persuadé que Bolt se fera encore remarquer. Parfois je me demande où il va chercher toutes ces idées.**

**_ Dans son esprit imbécile évidemment.** Marmonne acerbe, la jeune Uchiwa non sans laisser un rictus sur ses lèvres.

**_ Hé de quoi vous parlez tous les deux !?** S'écrit le blondinet en gardant un œil sur ces deux coéquipiers.

**_ Rien d'important. On se demandait seulement qui de vous deux allés arriver en premier à Suna.** Chantonne le jeune garçon à son ami blond.

**_ Yosh, ça sera moi, j'vais battre Konohamaru-sensei regardez ça !**

**_ …Baka.** Murmure la noiraude non sans rire de la bêtise de l'Uzumaki.

**_ Hé Boruto reviens ici, tu dois laisser de l'avance à ton sensei !** Hurle le Sarutobi à l'adresse d'une touffe blonde déjà loin et tirant la langue.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez d'apprécier ! Oui, les combats ne sont pas terminés dans mon Naruto à moi ^-^. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et profitez bien de vos vacances!

**Je vous embrasse.**


	6. Détermination

**Bonjour les gens !**

Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc vraiment, comment dire, emmerdant !? Je ne post jamais régulièrement -ça fait quand même plus de deux semaines là- et ça, c'est embêtant. Donc on va dire que vous allez décider d'un jour et que je vais essayer de mis tenir.  
Sinon, je ne sais plus ce que j'allais dire..., ah si le chapitre est assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Aucun d'entre eux.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Détermination.**

* * *

**_ Dis-moi à quoi tu penses !?**

**_ Ah rien en particulier, pourquoi !?**

**_ Eh bien, généralement quand tu fais cette tête-là, c'est qu'un truc te dérange. Boruto t'as encore tanné !?**

**_ …Non, pour une fois. Sarutobi-sensei est ici pour parler du festival au Kazekage. **

**_ Oh alors c'est ça. On fera comme l'année dernière et toutes les autres fois alors, on ira se prendre des choses à manger et on se déposera sur la tête des Hokages pour échapper à la foule. Tu ne veux pas !?**

**_ Évidemment. …Le truc c'est que j'me demande pourquoi ils font encore ce genre de chose stupide. Ça n'a aucun intérêt et puis, ils omettent toujours certaines vérités.**

Regardant sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, il acquiesce les mots entendus et regardant le village de loin, il étend ses jambes devant lui et les fait basculer de droit à gauche.

**_ Tu es ici pour longtemps, Shika !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas, on doit juste attendre que Kankuro-Oji-san nous donne d'autres ordres. Ça tombe, on restera une semaine de plus ici, c'est emmerdant.** Soupire le jeune Nara.

**_ Nous on rentre directement après, normalement. …On a le droit de rester ici !? **

**_ Depuis petit personne ne me dit jamais rien alors je crois que oui. Tu aurais peur d'être prise en flagrant délit de contournement des règles !?** Se moque Shikadai tout en poussant un peu l'ébène de l'épaule.

**_ N'importe quoi, c'est juste que… …rah, peu importe.** Boude légèrement la petite Uchiwa.

**_ Tu es trop facile à comprendre, Sarada. **

Tirant la langue au brun et entendant le rire –_ou presque_\- de celui-ci, un froncement de sourcil se fait du côté de la jeune fille et se laissant tomber en arrière, elle fixe le ciel d'un bleu quasiment transparent.  
Éjectant l'air de ses poumons et mettant l'une de ses mains devant son visage éblouie, le calme arrive entre les deux et de ça, ils en ont l'habitude.  
Puis, une veste tombe sur le visage de la noiraude, une sorte de gentillesse que Shikadai concède à celle-ci pour la protéger du soleil trop fort.  
Le remerciant du bout des lèvres, elle attrape le tissu et alors qu'elle le positionne correctement, ils se font tous les deux interpelé.

**_ Shikadai, tu es exactement comme ton père à ne pas respecter le règlement. **

**_ Gaara-Oji-san !? **

**_ Kazekage-sama, désolé. **

Se relevant prestement et se posant à genoux, elle fixe le plus haut gradé du village et s'excuse une nouvelle fois de leur présence sur le toit de la tour du Kazekage –le _tout s'en s'apercevoir de la veste sur le haut de sa tête-._  
Recevant rapidement un coup de coude dans les côtes, une sorte de « non » se montre et le Nara sourit pour reprendre rapidement sa place paresseuse et chaude.

**_ Ne t'inquiète de rien Uchiwa-san, je suis simplement venu réfléchir un peu. Tu peux reprendre ton activité avec Shikadai. **

**_ Hein !? …Ah non, non, on va vous laisser tranquille pas vrai Shika' !?** Panique légèrement l'ébène tout en attrapant le bras du brunet et en faisant tomber la veste prêtée.

**_ Pourquoi, je suis bien ici.** Proteste le fainéant de base.

**_ Tais-toi et vient, j'te dis. **

Tirant vers elle son meilleur ami et l'incitant à se relever, les deux jeunes adolescents quittent les lieux sous le regard d'un Gaara qui n'a rien demandé et descendant rapidement jusqu'aux rues, le Nara bougonne et peste contre l'Uchiwa.  
Lui, il n'avait rien demandé et ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester là –_même avec son oncle_\- mais cette fille, cette noiraude l'a tiré de sa tranquillité –_encore_-.

**_ Gaara ne nous avait pas jeté, c'est chiant. T'aurais pas dû faire ça, Sarada.**

**_ Mais il était surement là pour une raison et je suis certaine qu'on allait le déranger.**

**_ Dit plutôt que tu as eu peur. …Où veux-tu que j'aille maintenant !?** De mauvaise humeur, le brunet enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et débute une marche rancunière et bougonne.

**_ Attend-moi. Shikadai, j'ai encore ta veste. Hé, tu m'écoutes oui !**

**_ Non, j'aime pas quand tu fais des trucs comme ça, c'est emmerdant.**

Continuant sa route et gardant son visage fermé –_tel un vrai homme de sa famille mais aussi à cause du caractère hérité de sa mère_-, le brun ne démord pas et Sarada essaie de le rattraper rapidement –_soit pour s'excuser soit pour l'engueuler_-.  
Mais et si elle réussit à choper le bas de son chandail, ils se font également interpeler par Inojin et Boruto apparu soudainement.

**_ Vous faites quoi tous les deux !? On peut venir avec vous !?** Demande le fils Yamanaka dans un sourire presque sincère –_mais ressemblant trop à celui de son père_-.

**_ Sarada va m'offrir un repas, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. **

Un grand « QUOI » passe dans la tête de deux personnes.  
Sarada parce qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce genre de chose entre eux. Jamais elle n'a accepté de payer quoique ce soit à ce brun vexer d'avoir perdu une place qui ne lui appartient même pas.  
Bolt parce qu'il se retrouve offusquer que l'Uchiwa paie un truc à Shikadai et pas à lui. Parce qu'à chaque qu'il demande, elle l'envoie balader purement et simplement.

**_ Est-ce que tu es généreuse pour deux autres personnes Sarada-chan !? **Ose demander Inojin.

**_ Certainement pas et je ne t'ai jamais promis une chose pareille, Shika'. **

**_ …Dans ce cas une glace, puisque tu me dois réparation. Une glace pour chacun d'entre nous et j'oublie tout.** Propose Shikadai, un malin rictus sur son visage à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

**_ …Tsk. **

Apercevant sa victoire dans ce bruit si reconnaissable, le Nara appelle les deux blonds à le suivre et soupirant de misère, Sarada arrive également.  
Jetant aussi la veste à son propriétaire, elle se déteste d'avoir paniqué et mordant sa lèvre, elle saisit d'entendre la voix de Boruto à ses côtés. Si celui-là se moque, elle le frappe.

**_ C'est la première fois que tu vas m'offrir quelque chose.**

**_ Ne soit pas si heureux. C'est la première et dernière fois, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. **

**_ Dit, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Shikadai pour qu'il doive te pardonner !?** Les mains sur sa nuque et suivant le pas de la noiraude, Boruto attend une réponse tandis qu'il entend le rire d'Inojin devant lui.

**_ Je les empêcher de dormir mais comme c'est en parti de sa faute, normalement je ne lui dois rien.**

**_ Bah une glace ici, ça ne nous fera pas de mal ! J'suis content que tu nous invite, Miss-je-sais-tout !**

**_ Ferme-là, Bolt et j'ai un prénom bon sang. **

**_ Ouais, ouais ! Oh hé Mitsuki par ici ! L'Uchiwa va nous offrir une glace ! **

Surtout ne pas le frapper, surtout ne pas- …Trop tard, la pauvre Sarada n'a pas pu se retenir et cogne son poing sur la tête de ce blond idiot.  
Maintenant Mitsuki les a rejoint et regardant partout autour d'elle, elle espère ne pas apercevoir Chocho, c'est peut-être méchant mais si elle apparait, elle n'aurait pas assez de son argent pour tout ce que son amie peu engloutir !  
Elle se promet de se venger de ce stupide Shikadai Nara.

**.**

De retour à Konoha, le festival a bien lieu comme le craignait la jeune Uchiwa mais n'y faisant pas attention et serrant le sac qu'elle porte entre ses mains, elle déambule semblant de rien au travers des rues bondées et couvertes de stands en tout genre.  
Elle veut s'éloigner au plus vite de toute cette effervescence et mieux respirer aussi –_parce qu'être ainsi balloter de part en part dans la rue ne l'enchante guère-._  
Puis et comme pour pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin, elle se fait bousculer trop fort et tombe à la renverse sur la terre bouillante.

**_ Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention, jeune fille. **_**…Hm, une Uchiwa, ça ne m'étonne pas…**_

**_ Grand-mère, tais-toi s'il te plait.**

_**_ Tu ne connais pas ces gens toi, moi oui. Ils sont le mal et l'Hokage aussi puissant soit-il n'arrivera pas à les garder sous contrôle bien longtemps.**_

**__ Ça suffit maintenant, grand-mère. Tu deviens complètement sénile._ **

La dispute petite-fille/Grand-mère se termine et même si elle était faite à voix basse, Sarada a tout entendu, sans exception.  
Mordant durement sa lèvre et revenant vers son sachet maintenant éparpillé au sol, elle ramasse ses commissions et s'excuse auprès des passants d'un jour.

**_ Yo ! Eh bien, tu n'tiens rien dans tes mains Uchiwa.**

**_ La ferme, Uzumaki.** Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils et se concentrant sur sa tâche, elle relève néanmoins sa tête quand une chose est tendue vers elle et observant ce blond, elle remarque bien plus tard une autre personne tenant la main de l'Uzumaki.

**_ Bonjour, Sarada-san.**

**_ Himawari-chan, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es là pour le festival !?** Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle garde son sac abîmé contre sa poitrine et recevant déjà une réponse, elle récolte également un sourire innocent de la part de la petite sœur de Bolt et ne fait pas attention au fait qu'elle a repris la marche.

**_ Mh ! Onii-chan a dit qu'on pouvait faire tous les stands. Tu veux venir les faire avec nous !? On va à la pêche aux poissons.**

**_ Désolé, je dois déposer ça chez moi mais amusez-vous bien. **

_« Regarde ça, l'Uchiwa essaie de s'en prendre à la famille de notre Hokage. Quelle honte. »  
_Crispant ses mains sur son paquet, Sarada ignore volontairement la remarque –_de cette grand-mère revenu_\- tandis que les deux Uzumaki se fixe un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.  
Continuant la route en silence durant des minutes entières, l'ébène semble gênée de tant de monde tandis que frère/sœur essaient encore de comprendre la remarque entendue –_bien que pour l'un d'entre eux cela ne soit pas nécessaire-._

**_ Regarde là-bas, Himawari-chan ce que tu cherches.** Apostrophe Sarada tout en pointant le stand de poisson rouge dans un léger sourire.

**_ Oh, Onii-chan allons-y, je veux essayer.**

**_ On y va, on y va. Et ne cours pas, tu vas tomber ! …Tu viens voir, Miss-je-sais-tout !? Ça prendra que deux minutes même pas, t'as le temps non !?** Propose Boruto semblant de rien.

Ne répondant rien mais s'avançant tout de même vers le bac rempli d'eau, elle observe la performance d'Hima qui devrait commencer sous peu et continuant de voir le temps filer, des mots résonnent à son oreille.  
Pourquoi ce blond ne veut pas la lâcher cinq minutes !? Elle n'a rien demandée alors…-

**_ Écoute pas cette vieille peau, elle a surement plus toute sa tête et puis les Uchiwa sont classe y'a qu'à voir ton père. Bon, t'as pas reçu ces gènes mais t'as quand même de la chance.**

**_ ...Bakaruto~**

Faisant mine de ne rien savoir, Bolt réconforte sa coéquipière et si cela fonctionne mieux que prévu, Sarada n'a pas l'intention de le remercier.  
Boruto –_lui_\- avait bien vu la peine que la vieille avait faite à son amie –_ainsi que sa sœur_\- et comme il se considère être le seul à pouvoir tanner ou peiner la jeune fille, il ne veut en aucun cas entendre les autres parler sur son dos.  
Malgré son caractère emmerdant et son air de Miss-je-sais-tout, Sarada n'est pas une mauvaise personne, ça, il peut le garantir.

**_ Onii-chan, j'ai réussi !**

**_ Ho oh, félicitation. A nous d'essayer maintenant ! Uchiwa, vient ici. C'est toi contre moi.**

**_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose stupide. Et puis, j'ai les bras chargés.** La petite brunette attrape alors les commissions de la noiraude et lui souriant, elle lui laisse un passage vers son frère.

**_ Hima' t'es super ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucunes excuses. Si tu perds, c'est juste parce que je suis meilleur que toi.**

**_ On va voir ça, Uzumaki Boruto. J'te mets au défi de me battre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Himawari-chan, compte-les points !**

Acquiesçant vigoureusement de la tête et d'un signe sonore ne passant pas inaperçu, le combat commence.  
Blond contre noir. Poisson pour poisson. Et se préparant, se concentrant également puis-qu'aucun des deux ne veut perdre face à l'autre, la compétition sera acharnée.  
Mais c'est également une compétition étrange pour Sarada puisqu'il s'agit de sa première fois au cœur de ce festival qu'elle déteste. Et même si elle se promet de déguerpir très vite après ça, elle éprouve néanmoins, une certaine joie à se battre contre ce blond –_qui est aussi son coéquipier_-.

**.**

Sifflotant et le sourire aux lèvres, on peut dire que Boruto est du genre heureux aujourd'hui et pour cause, sa matinée et sa soirée d'hier été fort appréciable.  
Marchand au travers des rues bien calme et déserte de tout –_puisque le festival est terminé depuis près de deux semaines_-, il rentre chez lui l'esprit rempli de bonne chose.  
Ses vêtements légèrement –_ou énormément_\- sali ne lui pose pas de problème, quant à son visage égratigné, il est comme à son habitude donc personne ne lui posera de question.  
Continuant sa route, la journée est splendide pour lui et quand il aperçoit une noiraude sortir de la boutique Yamanaka, il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller lui parler.

**_ Bonjour, Uchiwa-chan~**

Arquant un sourcil et ne comprenant pas ce ton étrange qu'emploi Boruto, elle emprunte le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

**_ Hé attend. Attends-moi, Miss-je-sais-tout.**

**_ Que veux-tu Bolt !? Nous n'avons pas de mission aujourd'hui. **

**_ Oui, je sais bien ça. Faut absolument que j'te dise un truc, ton père est génial tu sais ça ! **

**_ Évidemment mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui si soudainement !?** Demande intéressé l'ébène tout en remontant ses lunettes.

**_ Parce que ce matin j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à part, il me parlait d'un tas de techniques différentes et il m'a dit des tas d'autres choses super intéressantes et super cool !**

**_ …Ce matin !?**

**_ Hm ouais. Hier soir je l'ai supplié de me prendre comme élève et après des heures et des heures, il a fini par accepter. Bon, j'ai dû faire mes preuves ce matin mais j'ai réussi. Il a dit que j'avais ce qu'il fallait !**

Mordant le bord de sa lèvre, la jeune fille baisse la tête et comprenant rapidement ce que l'autre lui dit, un sentiment s'immisce en elle.  
Elle n'était même pas au courant du retour de son père à Konoha. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il rentrerait et il n'était pas à la maison hier soir, elle en est sûre.  
Et puis pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré directement !? Pourquoi n'être pas venu saluer sa famille en premier !? …Pourquoi avoir pris, Bolt comme élève !?  
Boruto n'est pas censé être le fils de son rival ou un truc du genre !?

**_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça !? **

**_ …Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, selon toi !? **Répond Sarada d'un ton neutre.

**_ Sauter de joie pour moi. J'pensais pas que ton père accepterait d'être le maitre de quelqu'un.**

**_ Contente pour toi maintenant, j'vais y aller.**

Ne laissant pas le blond répondre, elle quitte la rue principale et continuant de ressentir ce pincement au cœur de plus en plus pressant, elle ne trouve qu'une seule alternative.  
Elle ne peut même pas aller voir sa mère puisqu'elle n'a même pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui dire que son père était revenu au village.  
Serrant les poings et courant plus vite également, elle saute de toit en toit et évite les passants qui ne feraient que la ralentir.  
Sarada est triste. Triste de ne pas être assez importante pour son père. Triste de passer après Boruto.

Essuyant sa joue mouillée, elle refuse de pleurer pour ce genre de chose.  
Elle ne veut pas se montrer ainsi alors griffant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, sa route continue même si elle ralentie.  
Observant les environs, rien d'inhabituel se fait voir et croisant les doigts pour que son oncle soit encore chez lui, elle aperçoit enfin la demeure recherchée.  
Retrouvant la route puis grimpant des escaliers jusqu'à une porte précise, elle frappe s'en attendre et soupirant de soulagement, elle entend des pas venant de l'intérieur.

**_ Bonjour, Sarada-chan~, tu as de la chance que je sois encore ici.**

**_ Oji-san~** Murmure la noiraude sans pouvoir prononcer un autre mot.

**_ Entre et dis-moi ce qui se passe. Mais avant tout de chose essaie de rassembler tes idées, d'accord.**

Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, l'ébène entre dans l'appartement et se déchaussant pour rejoindre des secondes plus tard la cuisine, elle s'assoit et reste silencieuse.  
Jouant avec ses doigts, elle saisit un peu de voir sa tasse –_parce qu'une tasse spécialement pour elle se trouve ici_\- se poser et rempli de chocolat chaud.

**_ Tu as l'air bouleversé, est-ce qu-**

**_ Papa est revenu hier soir apparemment et il n'est pas encore passé une seule fois à la maison. Et cet abruti d'Uzumaki est venu me voir tout à l'heure en me disant que mon père avait accepté de devenir son maitre. Je sais même pas pourquoi, il a fait ça ce crétin. …Qu'est-ce que papa pourrait lui apprendre d'utile. Il n'est même pas un Uchiwa. **

Un « oh » sort de la bouche de Kakashi et déposant son visage masqué dans la paume de sa main, il observe sa nièce abattue.  
Ébouriffant les mèches de jais de son autre main et lui souriant au travers du tissu, il essaie de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le peut.

**_ S'il est rentré en soirée, il a forcément dû faire un passage auprès de Naruto –de l'Hokage et donc, en rentrant il n'a pas voulu te réveiller et il a certainement dû partir tôt en matinée pour régler les derniers détails de sa mission terminée. Quant à Boruto, j-**

**_ Papa a entrainé Boruto ce matin, c'est cet Uzumaki qui me l'a dit. Il s'en est même vanté et maman ne m'a pas dit qu'il était de retour. …Je savais pas.** Dit-elle à voix basse et en prenant une gorgée de ce breuvage qui lui fait toujours du bien.

**_ Tu es la personne la plus importante pour ton père, tu n'as pas à douter de cela, Sarada. Et je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est chez vous à t'attendre. **

**_ Je m'en fiche… . Papa avait dit qu'il ne voulait jamais s'impliquer avec quiconque et maintenant le voilà avec un élève.** La jalousie s'entend dans la voix de Sarada mais elle s'en fiche et Kakashi comprend surement un peu le point de vue de la jeune ébène.

**_ Tu devrais sans doute lui parler et dire ce que tu ressens. Sasuke n'est pas doué pour ce genre de chose, donc tu devras surement le lui apprendre mais, il t'écoutera j'en suis certain. **

**_ Non, je…, je veux lui montrer que je suis capable d'être forte alors Oji-san, je veux que tu m'entraines. Je sais que tu as été le sensei de papa et je veux que tu m'apprennes toutes les techniques que tu lui as enseignées. Je veux le surpasser et je veux qu'il soit fier de moi.**

**_ Il est déjà fière de toi, Sarada et je suis vieux. **Affirme-t-il avec toute la rationalité du monde.

**_ Kakashi-Oji-san, tu es l'un des plus grands ninjas de Konaha. Tu es Hatake Kakashi le ninja copieur, tu es le sixième Hokage et le fils de Sakumo Hatake. Tu es celui qui a copié plus de mille techniques et je veux toutes les apprendre ! Je veux être ta disciple et montrer à mon père ce dont je suis capable. **

Montrant toute sa détermination dans ses actes et ses paroles, l'ébène fixe son oncle droit dans les yeux et ne clignant a aucun moment des paupières, elle espère voir sa requête être acceptée. Ce n'est pas assez de savoir maitriser le sharingan, elle en est consciente alors…, elle veut plus. Beaucoup plus. Et en plus de vouloir épater son père, elle veut faire taire tous ceux et celles qui disent que les Uchiwa sont des bons à rien !  
Serrant les poings sur ses cuisses et attendant la décision de l'argenté, elle ne relâche pas l'attention et fixe son ainé.  
Kakashi –_lui_\- ne se savait pas si connu de la noiraude et quelque part, il se sent flatté de cela.

**_ Eh bien, tu as l'air remonté, Sarada-chan.**

**_ Je veux montrer à mon père que je peux le surpasser. Oji-san est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider !?**

**_ Si tu as du temps, après avoir correctement effectué toutes les missions qui te seront attribuées et si tu es prête à obéir alors oui, je veux bien t'aider. Mais ça ne sera pas facile.**

**_ Yosha ! Je t'adore, Oji-san t'es vraiment le meilleur ! **

Souriant largement et contournant la table peu de temps après, elle enserre son oncle et répondant à cette étreinte, Kakashi est heureux d'apercevoir le sourire de la plus jeune.  
S'il avait eu une fille, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui ressemble, il en est sûr puis frappant sur le haut de ce crâne noir, il l'informe de ses prochaines activités –_qui ne sont rien d'autres que de rendre visite à un vieil ami et à Obito et Rin et d'autres encore-._  
Acquiesçant et notant mentalement le rendez-vous donné par le gris, la jeune Uchiwa s'élance dans le salon de l'appartement tandis que l'Hatake disparait de chez lui.  
Peu importe que Boruto soit avec son père, elle les battra tous les deux à coups sur ! Elle va montrer à son père qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour progresser et qu'il peut partir où il veut sans qu'elle n'est besoin de lui !

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Dans la dernière partie, je tiens à précisé que Sarada connait déjà les techniques de sa mère. Ensuite et plus généralement, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu et que les prochains chapitre qui sortiront, vous plairont autant !

Je vous dis à très vite et passez une bonne semaine. Bisous.


	7. Explication

**Bonjour,**

La suite est là avec un peu de mal, je vous l'accorde. J'espère juste que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur et que vous m'excuserez!

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Aucun d'entre eux.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Explication.**

* * *

Marchant dans les rues éclairées de luminaires, Kakashi transporte avec précaution l'ébène sur son dos qui s'est endormit rapidement.  
Bientôt devant la maison recherchée, l'argenté frappe doucement et tombant nez à nez avec son ancienne élève, il l'a salut d'un sourire caché et demande à entrer –_ce qu'elle accepte immédiatement-._  
Puis apercevant ce qu'il transporte, la rose demande à son ancien sensei de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Sarada pour la déposer sur son lit.  
Une fois cela fait, Sakura s'occupe de sa fille et Kakashi revient vers le salon et s'assoit dans la cuisine comme demandé par la rosée.

**_ Kakashi !?**

**_ Sasuke, comment vas-tu !? **Un haussement d'épaule se fait pour répondre à la question et sans parler plus que cela, Sakura revient vers eux et s'assoit face au gris.

**_ Un peu de thé Kakashi-san !? Je viens justement d'en faire.**

**_ Merci, Sakura.**

**_ C'est gentil d'avoir ramené Sarada. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi épuisée.**

Se posant autour de la table et fixant le gris comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, Sasuke essaie d'élucider un mystère. Le mystère étant sa fille de toute évidence.  
Attrapant sa tasse doucement donné par sa femme, le Uchiwa ne dit pas un mot et continue d'écouter ces deux-là parler en retenant chacune des informations reçues.

**_ Restes-tu ici longtemps, Sasuke !? ça serait bien.  
**

**_ Je ne sais pas encore. …Pourquoi Sarada est couverte de bleu !?** Demande alors l'ébène en fixant de son iris visible et dur, son ainé.

**_ Eh bien, elle s'est sentie un peu triste de savoir que tu étais rentré et que tu n'avais pas pris la peine de la voir.**

**_ Je suis allé voir Naruto à peine rentré. **Se justifie presque immédiatement le noiraud.**  
**

**_ Oui, ça je le sais bien seulement elle a également appris que tu avais accepté de t'occuper du fils de Naruto et quelque part, elle a sans doute été blessée. …Elle aimerait que tu sois fier d'elle.**

**_ Sarada le sait bien. Elle n'a pas besoin que je lui dise mais, tu ne réponds pas à ma question Kakashi.**

**_ Elle veut que je lui apprenne quelques techniques. Elle veut te surpasser et je crois qu'elle en est tout à fait capable. Sarada a de bonne base et elle a eu un bon professeur dès le départ, n'est-ce pas Sakura. …D'ailleurs, elle a ta force. **

Souriant des mots de son ancien sensei, la rose semble fière de connaitre l'héritage de sa fille. Encourageant alors Kakashi à faire de son mieux avec la noiraude, Sasuke reste une fois de plus silencieux.  
Il ne comprend pas ce qui peut embêter sa fille dans le fait qu'il est pris Boruto comme « apprenti » bien que cela soit un grand mot. Ce blondin lui a juste un peu rappelé Naruto dans ces jeunes années et en écoutant les arguments de celui-ci, il s'est dit que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée.  
Ainsi, il pourra rentre moins bête la descendance de son rival et plus sérieuse.

**_ Et que veut-elle apprendre !?**

**_ Elle m'a dit de ne rien te dire si jamais tu te montrais curieuse. Apparemment, elle aimerait te le dire ou te le montrer quand elle réussira à maitriser tout ça.**

Sasuke se sent légèrement écarté de la conversation pour le coup et il n'aime que très moyennement. …Et puis, pour qui se prend Kakashi à omettre des choses alors qu'il n'est rien pour sa fille !? …L'Uchiwa n'aime pas ça, même s'il a une confiance aveugle en son ancien professeur.  
Ses maux se contredisent mais il ne peut faire autrement…, quand il s'agit de Sarada sa logique fonctionne moyennement.

**_ Ne lui apprend rien de dangereux. **

**_ Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre mais depuis que ta fille est née, tu me surprends Sasuke. **

Détournant le regard et émettant un « hn » récurant et le représentant parfaitement, deux personnes rient tandis que le dernier soupir.  
Sakura aussi n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Sasuke ainsi, si protecteur envers une autre personne alors c'est bien la preuve qu'il a changé, non ! La preuve qu'il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais.

**_ Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, j'ai assez empiété sur votre hospitalité. **

**_ Vous êtes le bienvenu ici quand vous voulez, Kakashi-san, vous le savez. Rentrez bien.**

**_ Passez une bonne fin de soirée et Sasuke, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. On ne dirait pas mais Sarada à beaucoup hérité de ton caractère.**

Saluant ses anciens élèves d'une main, le gris rentre chez lui après une journée agitée. Plus vraiment habitué à toutes ces choses, il espère cependant avoir été capable de bousculer un peu les pensées de Sasuke.  
Dans la cuisine, Sakura débarrasse tandis que le noiraud s'installe dans le canapé et réfléchit. Demain, il prendra du temps pour sa fille parce que maintenant qu'il y pense, à part ce matin –_et dans un éclair_-, il ne l'a pas réellement vu.  
Elle ne lui a pas parlé non plus –_pas comme d'habitude quand il revient_-. Elle l'a simplement salué, regardé avec insistance puis parti.  
Enfin bon, au moins sa fille ne pense pas au garçon et ça, ça lui va tout à fait ! Il n'est absolument pas préparé pour ça et ne le saura sans doute jamais puisque Sarada est à lui. C'est SA fille !

**.**

**_ Droit devant maintenant !**

**_ Impossible, c'est trop dur pis j'ai faim aussi. **

**_ Chôchô ne fait pas ta paresseuse et toi, Shikadai debout maintenant ! Bon sang, qu'êtes-vous donc !? **

**_ Maman, laisse-nous nous reposer cinq minutes au moins, on s'entraine depuis des heures.** Se plaint Inojin en s'approchant de la grande blonde au regard sévère.

**_ Est-ce que vous voulez être à la traine par rapport à vos amis !? Hors de question qu'on laisse ça se produire alors maintenant, mettez-vous en position.** Ordonne Ino d'un ton tranchant.

**_ Ino, calme-toi un peu et laisse-les reprendre leur souffle. Ils ont déjà bien travaillé aujourd'hui pis, c'est pas comme si ils n'arrivaient pas à faire le Ino-Shika-Cho.** Essaie de défendre l'Akimichi.**  
**

**_ Choji ne commence pas toi aussi et arrête de donner de la nourriture à ta fille ! Où as-tu trouvé ce paquet de chips !? Bon sang, y'en n'a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.** Sermonne la blonde toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Laissant les adultes se disputer, Shikadai s'approche de son ami et murmurant à l'oreille de celui-ci qu'il aimerait être ailleurs, il invente un plan étrange et minutieux.  
Le brunet a remarqué depuis longtemps que la mère d'Inojin était faible face aux ordres donnés par son père –_autrement dit, Shikamaru-._

**_ Ino-san, papa a dit que j'devais rentrer avant le coucher du soleil. **

**_ Vraiment !? Encore ce matin, il m'a dit que je pouvais te garder autant de temps que je le souhaitais. Shikadai, tu ne serais pas occupé d-**

**_ …C'est parce que maman rendre de mission aujourd'hui alors, il a pensé que-** Commence à argumenter le brunet feintant la timidité et la gêne.

**_ D'accord n'en dit pas plus mais c'est bien pour cette fois. Choji, tu peux partir avec ta fille si tu veux. Inojin ramasse tes affaires et rentrons, je t'expliquerais comment bien maitriser ton jutsu. **

Le monologue continuant encore et encore à l'adresse du petit blondinet, celui-ci jette un œil à Shikadai –_lui demandant de l'aide_\- et soupirant, il consent. Comment encore !? Il ne sait pas.  
Puis, regardant par-delà le terrain d'entrainement dans lequel ils sont et fixant un buisson innocent, le brun trouve une solution facile.

**_ Inojin, tu as oublié que tu devais rendre un parchemin à Sarada. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'elle ne le remarque.**

**_ Hein !? …Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Maman, j'vais chez Sarada-chan avant, je rentre vite ! **

N'attendant pas la réponse de sa mère, le doré s'échappe des griffes de celle-ci prenant également le chemin du retour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Inojin et Shikadai se retrouvent un peu plus loin, là où les adultes ne peuvent pas les voir.

**_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'sais pas ce qu'elle a ma mère en ce moment mais c'est de pire en pire. …Bon alors, on va chercher Bolt !?**

**_ Ça n'sera pas nécessaire. Tu peux sortir, idiot.**

Un « tsk » se fait entendre et sortant de sa cachette, l'Uzumaki soupir contre le brun et sourit de toutes ses dents au blondinet.  
Attrapant ces deux amis par les épaules et se trouvant au milieu des deux, Bolt les attire sur le chemin qui les mènera en ville.

**_ Où est-ce que tu étais aujourd'hui !? On t'a pas vu en ville. **Demande Inojin, intrigué par la réponse qui va être donné.

**_ Hé hé, c'est un secret.** Avoue Bolt un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

**_ C'est pas drôle. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire !? **Bougonne le Yamanaka à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

**_ Oublie, ok. C'est rien de toute façon. Bon alors, ça vous dit de m'aider à faire un truc vraiment génial !? **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu !?** Demande le brun

**_ Ça va vous plaire, vous verrez. Bon alors direction les sources chaudes ! …Merde allons-y, ton père est là 'Jin, il va nous voir si on reste !**

Les trois garçons courent rapidement pour se cacher et accolé au mur, Boruto montre un passage qu'ils pourraient emprunter.  
Suivant le blond, les trois continuent de parler, de poser de questions et s'ils croisent des tas de personnes, aucuns d'entre eux n'est là pour les arrêter.

**_ J'ai entendu dire qu'Ebisu-sensei était là-bas et d'après Konohamaru-san, il est le meilleur pour tester notre super-technique spécial ! **

**_ Ne me dit pas qu-**

**_ Shikadai on doit perfectionner notre technique, Konohamaru-san ne nous a pas appris cette technique secrète pour rien. On pourra tester notre harem !**

**_ Si ma mère apprend ça, elle va encore une fois me punir. **Bredouille Inojin légèrement inquiet de cette chose.

**_ T'en fait pas pour ça, personne ne saura que c'est nous ! Et arrête d'avoir toujours peur, on va s'amuser tu vas voir.**

Acquiesçant les mots de l'Uzumaki, Inojin prend un peu plus confiance en lui tandis que Shikadai hausse simplement les épaules et demande de continuer leur chemin.  
Les trois s'approchent rapidement du lieu recherché et si les jérémiades et autres rigolades se montrent, ils sont tout sauf discret.  
Le soleil pour compagnon derrière eux et apercevant certains adultes sortir des salles de jeu pour se diriger vers les sources, les trois semblent plus heureux –_l'un plus que les autres_-.

**_ Là-bas, c'est Ebisu-sensei ! Oh et il est accompagné d'autres personnes. **Repère facilement Inojin.

**_ Bon entrons, ensuite on cherche le bain le plus occupé et là, BAM ! On les surprend tous avec notre jutsu spécial ! Si on réussit, on pourra le tester sur Konohamaru-san.** Avoue le blondin avec enthousiasme.

**_ Allons-y ! On va se glisser par derrière et les prendre par surprise. Bolt passe devant, on te suit. **Apostrophe le brunet.

Mettant leur plan a exécution, les trois garnements s'introduisent sur la pointe des pieds –_mettent en pratique ce qu'ils ont appris à l'école des ninjas- _et laisse l'adrénaline les prendre.  
Heureux de pouvoir s'amuser et se détendre durant quelques heures et avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, Boruto se plait avec ses amis.  
Toute la journée, il n'a fait que malaxer son chakra, recevoir des ordres, être frappé par âneries dites et très sincèrement, cette chose lui a plu que très modérément.  
Ok, il a accepté d'être malmené pour apprendre des choses mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en donner à cœur-joie, si !?  
Sasuke Uchiwa est vraiment mais vraiment un tyran, Boruto en est sûr et certain !

**.**

Longeant les propriétés Uchiwa, Sarada se met à la recherche de son père. L'heure du diner approche et elle a été envoyée pour cette besogne.  
Regardant les alentours comme pas intéressée, elle se dirige vers le terrain d'entrainement comme conseillé et redressant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, des bruits lointains lui viennent.  
Se laissant guider par celui-ci, elle recolle l'un de ses bandages à ses doigts et arrive peut-être trop vite à l'entrée du terrain d'entrainement réservé au Uchiwa.  
Là, les bruits sont plus nets –_ainsi que les voix_-, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle reconnait les protagonistes –_notamment son père_-.

Fixant de loin ce qui se passe, elle ne préfère pas faire acte de présence pour l'instant.  
Boruto se trouve là –_évidemment_\- et à ses côtés Sasuke qui lui enseigne quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas –_pas encore_-.  
Mordant sa lèvre, Sarada a l'impression de ne pas compter pour son père et cela est contraignant –_même plus que ça_-, c'est carrément difficile à admettre.  
Serrant les poings quand la main de son père tripote les mèches blondes comme pour le féliciter, ce geste –_si chaleureux pour un Uchiwa_\- donne mal au ventre.

**_ Sort de là !** S'exclame la voix claire et concise de Sasuke.

Saisissant légèrement, la jeune fille s'exécute et s'avance vers son père –_et Boruto par la même occasion-._  
Rangeant son kunai une fois l'ébène en vue, Sasuke relâche ses épaules et attend que celle-ci les rejoigne –_bien qu'elle ne le fasse qu'à moitié_-.

**_ Maman m'a dit de venir te chercher pour le souper.**

**_ Très bien. … …Toi là, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. **Ordonne l'Uchiwa à son apprenti.

**_ Quoi !? Mais, j'suis pas fatigué, j'peux encore essayé des tas de fois !**

**_ Boruto, va-t'en ! **

Croisant les bras sur son torse et boudant de l'ordre reçu, le blondinet soupire fortement. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir apprendre plus, il laisse son regard de côté et grogne silencieusement.  
Attrapant sa sorte de cape posée négligemment sur le banc non loin de là, Sasuke observe les deux enfants et s'étonne de voir sa fille faire demi-tour.  
N'est-elle pas censée l'attendre pour rentrer ou un truc du genre !?

**_ Sarada, où vas-tu !?**

**_ A la maison, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.**

Continuant de la suivre du regard, il la hèle de nouveau et lui demandant d'attendre, il se fait encore intercepté par le doré plus énergique qu'il n'y parait.  
Jalouse de ce qu'elle voit, la noiraude ne dit rien et se contente d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les mots échangés. …Elle, elle ne peut pas parler à son père ainsi. Elle ne sait pas se montrer si familière avec lui puisque, peu importe la façon dont on le voit…, elle ne le connait pas.

**_ Sarada…, quelque chose ne va pas !?** Faisant peur à sa fille, Sasuke retire sa main de cette petite et frêle épaule.

**_ Non. …Pourquoi… …Pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre Boruto comme élève !?** Pas très sûre d'elle-même et de ses mots, elle tient le bord son chandail et attend une réponse.

**_ Pour qu'il ne devienne pas aussi idiot que son père. **

**_ Hn.**

Reconnaissant étrangement son tic, l'Uchiwa fixe sa fille et comprenant qu'une chose l'embête, il essaie de trouver « la chose » en question.  
Forcément, cela à un rapport avec le blondinet mais qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi contraignant !? Repensant aux mots de Kakashi, il rembobine rapidement cette soirée-là et restant encore un peu sur ce terrain d'entrainement, il reprend la parole –_lui qui n'est pas doué_-.

**_ Tu sais, je-**

**_ C'est parce que je ne suis passez forte ou douée que tu ne veux pas de moi !? **

**_ Ne dit pas de bêtise.**

**_ Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir quand tu es rentré !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas proposé de m'entrainer avec toi !? …Pourquoi tu- …tu préfères être avec d'autres~**

Essuyant ses joues mouillées du revers de sa main, la jeune ébène fixe le sol au lieu de son père.  
Ayant mal au cœur et un peu partout à dire vrai, elle ne veut pas de réponse à ses questions ou si elle en veut, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
Scrutant la noiraude, Sasuke pose un genou au sol et épiant sa fille, il bouge quelques mèches de jais et la rassure.

**_ Tu es très intelligente et très douée, Sarada. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de moi pour apprendre quoique ce soit et encore moins que je t'entraine. **

**_ Tu… …Tu es mon père c'est normal que je le veuille mais toi…, toi tu n'en n'as que pour les autres ! Maman ne dit jamais rien mais, …mais à chaque fois qu'tu pars on se demande si tu vas revenir.**

**_ Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais toi et ta mère. …Assiste aux entrainements que je donne à Boruto.**

**_ Pour-pourquoi !? Je vais juste vous gêner et ne servir à rien.**

**_ Tu ne me gênerais, jamais. …Je suis très fière de toi, Sarada. **

Pleurant véritablement et laissant ses épaules trembler, elle cache son visage trempée tandis que son père l'a ramène à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
Se cachant dans les vêtements de Sasuke, la noiraude semble heureuse des mots entendus et s'accrochant au plus grand, elle reste dans les bras protecteur de son père qu'elle ne connait que très peu.  
Au loin, le blond pas encore parti –_mais caché_\- assiste à toute la scène et un étrange sourire se pose sur son visage. Il semble heureux pour son amie –_qu'il taquine toujours_\- et serrant les poings, il espère pouvoir faire la même chose un jour avec son propre père.

**_ Là, …sèche tes larmes.**

Continuant de s'accrocher à son père, Sarada aime cette étreinte plus que prévu et ôtant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses joues et ses yeux trempées, elle donne une image inoubliable pour son pater.  
Pater qui ne laisse rien paraitre mais qui reconnait une belle jeune fille.

**_ J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part, demain. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord !?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Très bien dans ce cas, réserve-moi ta matinée.**

**_ Où va-t-on aller !? **

**_ A un endroit où seul les Uchiwa peuvent entrer.**

**_ On…, pourrait aller manger ensuite !?**

Offrant une pichenette à sa fille, celle-ci touche par réflexe son front et souriant de ce geste important dans leur famille, elle n'a plus vraiment besoin de réponse à sa question.  
Se relevant et reprenant sa marche, Sasuke se fait rapidement rejoindre par l'ébène et attrapant cette main qu'elle a tant de fois voulu prendre, elle offre un sourire timide à l'adulte et sans un autre mot, ils prennent le chemin de leur maison.

**_ Dis-moi Sarada, qu'as-tu demandé à Kakashi !? **

**_ Oh eh bien, j'ai demandé s'il pouvait m'entrainer et m'apprendre tous les jutsu qu'il connaissait. Je sais qu'il était ton professeur… .**

**_ Hn. Ne t'entraine pas trop dur, Kakashi est du genre à demander des choses im-**

**_ Je veux qu'il m'apprenne le plus de technique possible pour te montrer que j'peux te surpasser, papa. Je vais te prouver à toi et à tous les autres que je suis quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter et Oji-san est un bon professeur**.

_ **… **_**« Oji-san~ ».**_Marmonne Sasuke légèrement jaloux d'une chose qu'il ignore_._ **Tu es une Uchiwa, tu vas forcément réussir. **

**_ Je vaincrais l'Uzumaki aussi. **

**_ Hn, j'attends de voir. N'oublie pas que je suis son professeur maintenant. **

**_ …Peu importe !**

Fier de sa fille –_plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire_-, Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Voir une telle détermination dans les yeux et dans les gestes de sa fille le rende incroyablement fier.  
Sur le chemin du retour, père et fille partagent un moment unique et rien qu'à eux –_des moments qui leurs manquent cruellement-._  
Traversant les rues désertes du quartier des Uchiwa, le silence les accompagne et regagnant bientôt leur chez eux, Sarada se sent plus légère et moins triste.  
Partager des moments avec son père, c'est ce qu'elle veut et recherche depuis toujours. …C'est un truc qu'elle a toujours imaginé et resserrant un peu cette main, elle remonte une dernière fois ses lunettes avant d'apercevoir la porte de leur demeure.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je sais, j'ai mis un bout de temps avant de l'écrire et de le poster mais, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.

Je vous embrasse et je l'espère, à très vite!


End file.
